Confissões Para o meu Idiota
by Gween Black
Summary: O que o diário da adolescente mais briguenta de Hogwarts poderia esconder? Ou Lílian Evans é tão transparente e certinha que não apresenta segredo algum? 'Com certeza nunca me apaixonaria pela pessoa que eu mais odeio. Ou apaixonaria?
1. Prólogo

**Sinopse:** o que o diário da adolescente mais briguenta de Hogwarts poderia esconder? Ou Lílian Evans é tão transparente e certinha que não apresenta segredo algum? "Com certeza nunca me apaixonaria pela pessoa que eu mais odeio. Ou apaixonaria?"

**Sinopse 2:** Um diário guarda muitas coisas. Segredos, revelações, loucuras, teorias malucas e todos os nossoas pensamentos. Mas o que pode conter nesse diário qdo esse pertence à monitora-certinha Lílian Evans?

**Disclaimer:** vocês são malvados, hein? A cada idéia que eu tenho, a cada nova fic, eu sou sempre obrigada a dizer a mesma coisa. Eu gostaria muito muito muito que Tiago Potter, Sirius Black, Remo Lupin, Pedro Pettigrew, Lílian Evans, Fábio Prewett, Gideão Prewett, Hogwarts, Dumbledore e demais personagens desta trama me pertencessem, mas, muito infelizmente, não pertencem. Na verdade o único P.O. desta fic é a Gween, o meu orgulho. Afinal, eu sou ela... então eu sou o meu orgulho. /momento Sirius Black on/ Nossa, eu sou demais/momento Sirius Black off/.

**NOTA:** Bom, como a maioria pediu, estou aqui, como melhor amiga da Lílian, EU! Hehe... euzinha, Gween Black, na mesma versão. Importante ressaltar que embora os personagens e os shippers sejam os mesmos, **essa fic não tem NENHUMA relação com Amores Marotos – A Filha de Avalon e suas continuações**.

A fic terá aproximadamente 5 capítulos, sem contar o prólogo e o epílogo. Os capítulos são compridos que o prólogo, não se preocupem. Os fãs de T/L vão gostar, já que o capítulo (a fic inteira, na verdade) está recheado de cenas desse casalzinho que eu adoro muito!

Bom, botando minha mente maluca para funcionar, esses dias eu pensei (antes mesmo de acabar essa fic) em fazer uma continuação. Seria uma carta que a Gween enviou para a Lily, ainda no sétimo ano, junto com um presente. E – surpresa! – o presente nada mais é do que um diário da Gween, contando sobre a vida amorosa dela (fãs de S/G, preparem-se! Muiiiiiiito fôlego nessa hora, hehe...). Mas eu não tenho certeza se levarei esse projeto adiante. Quer dizer, não tenho certeza nem se o retorno dessa fic vai ser o esperado... e, com a política de só fazer continuações se o retorno for MAIOR (preferencialmente bem maior) do que o esperado, não garanto nada. Uma dica para me incentivar é comentar SEMPRE, tá? Vocês vão estar me inspirando e me incentivando. E para os que lêem no Floreios & Borrões, votar também ajuda (e muito!).

Eu dedico esta fic à **Lisa Black** (Letícia Potter), grande amiga do MSN, uma garota que, além de escrever fics geniais, é muito querida; **Mimi Granger**, minha beta reader, que também escreve fics maravilhosas e é um amor de pessoa; **Marmaduke Scarlet**, que conheci não faz muito tempo, mas já adoro; **BaBi Evans**, que além de ser uma excelente ficwriter, é muito divertida e, na mesma dose que eu, meio maluquinha (hehe... você é demais!); e à **Thaisinha**, que eu conheci há menos de um mês mas que já mora no meu coração e é uma pessoa especial; e à todos que lêem e/ou comentam na fic, especialmente as super garotas já citadas acima. Bom, elas são exatamente cinco, o que dá exatamente um capítulo para cada uma. Ou a fic inteira para as cinco. E pra vocês que tão lendo e comentando também!

As atualizações não têm previsão, já que a fic está inacabada e betada só até o capítulo 2. Acontece, porém, que a betagem é com uma ferramente que eu não sei desativar, então eu tenho que reescrever tudo... por isso, vai demorar um poquinho. Mas eu juro que se vocês comentarem bastante (podem até inventar nicks, se quiserem), eu dou uma apressada. Então, por favor, comeeeeentem!

Vale lembrar que, como a fic é em primeira pessoa, eu posso responder aos comments como Gween (autora e personagem junto) e como Lílian. Vocês que escolhem... preferem que eu responda apenas como autora ou como Gween (autora e personagem) e Lílian?

Beijos, e lembrem-se: daqui a dois sábados, novo capítulo. E comentem, POR FAVOR! Abraços e até o capítulo um,

Gween Black

------------------------------------------------------------

**Confissões Para o (meu) Idiota**

------------------------------------------------------------

- PRÓLOGO -

_Tá, Lily, agora falando sério. Essa aula está um saco! Dá pra prestar menos atenção na aula e mais em mim?_ – Gween

_Gween, por mais que o Binns não seja um professor exatamente maravilhoso, a matéria é muito importante! Sabia que o peso de História da Magia nos N.I.E.M.s não é o menor? Estou falando sério, Adivinhação e Estudo dos Trouxas são os que têm o menor peso! _– Lily

_Pára, pára, pára tudo! Alguém aqui falou em N.I.E.M.s? Não estamos nem nas férias de Natal, Lílian! Relaxa! E sobre o Binns não ser um professor "exatamente maravilhoso", eu diria que ele é "exatamente chato". E relaxa, viu?_ – Gween

_Sabia que isso é irresponsabilidade da sua parte?_ – Lily

_Sabia que você está parecendo uma mãe chata?_ – Gween

_Gween! E deixe-me prestar atenção na aula!_ – Lily

_Primeiro: não deixo. Eu não tenho o mínimo interesse nessa aula idiota e não tenho nada para fazer, a não ser conversar com você. Segundo: você já pensou em ter um diário? Estou falando sério. Você poderia encher páginas e mais páginas sobre os N.I.E.M.s, e, de quebra, não nos incomodar com isso. Hehe... _– Gween

_Por que você não conversa com o Black? Ele não parece muito interessado na aula... _ – Lily

_Lílian, ele está dormindo! Mas até que não seria má idéia... Mas você leu o que eu escrevi sobre o diário? _– Gween

_Li. E achei uma bobagem. Quer dizer, você deveria agradecer pelo fato de ter uma amiga responsável como eu para te lembrar dos deveres. _– Lily

_Prof. McGonagall! Prof. McGonagall! Chama urgente curandeiros do St. Mungus porque temos uma psicopata na sala de História da Magia! Agora, sem brincadeiras, Lílian. Os N.I.E.M.s são daqui SETE meses... por favor, relaxa! Ou não me incomoda mais com isso. _– Gween

_Que seja. Mas voltando ao assunto do diário... até que não é má idéia. _– Lily

_Você está falando sério? Quer dizer que eu já posso me ver livre dos sermões sobre a GRANDE PROXIMIDADE dos N.I.E.M.s? _– Gween

_Hahaha! (Se você não entendeu eu estou ironizando, viu, Srta. Cooper!). Bom, mas sobre o diário, sim. Não acredito que eu vá poder escrever muito nele, afinal tenho que estudar para os N.I.E.M.s, mas enfim... pelo menos para passar o tempo. _– Lily

_Ah, não, N.I.E.M.s de novo! Hehe, brincadeirinha. Juro, não sei o que seria de mim sem você. Te adoro, sabia? Agora sobre o diário, você poderia começar com uma apresentação dos personagens principais desta trama, o que acha? _– Gween

_E quem seriam?_ – Lily

_Ora! Eu, você, os marotos, e deu. _– Gween

_Os marotos não fazem parte da minha vida! _– Lily

_Mas fazem da minha, então, indiretamente, da sua também. Aliás... "Quer sair comigo, Lily?" não seria uma interação entre você e um dos marotos?_ – Gween

_Nem me fale! Mas e aí, alguma sugestão para as apresentações?_ – Lily

_Claro! Podíamos começar comigo. Loira, olhos cor-de-mel, muito inteligente, querida, amiga, esperta, determinada, genial, brilhante, louca e... ah! Super inteligente. Sua melhor amiga. _– Gween

_Ah, você esqueceu de uma qualidade: super modesta._ – Lily

_Por acaso eu falei alguma mentira?_ – Gween

_Não, só esqueceu o fato de você ser "insuportavelmente convencida"._ – Lily

_Pode ir parando! De onde você tirou que sou convencida? Sou "insuportavelmente perfeita", isso sim! _– Gween

_Ah, Gween, você me mata de rir... mas e os outros personagens?_ – Lily

_Pettigrew. Gordo, baixo, loiro, um saco sem fundo se tratando de comer, e sem um milésimo de neurônio. _– Gween

_Ai, coitado! E porque você chamou ele pelo segundo nome se chama todos os outros marotos pelo primeiro?_ – Lily

_Coitado por quê? Vai dizer que você não o acha uma plasta? E, ah, eu não chamei ele pelo primeiro nome por dois motivos: primeiro, não tenho certeza sobre o nome dele. Segundo, ele não é meu amigo._ – Gween

_Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu me rendo! Pettigrew é uma ameba em coma, mesmo! Não gosto nem um pouco dele, e nunca fui com a cara de rato daquele barril de ignorância._ – Lily

_Ameba em coma? Haha, adorei esta! Mas você pegou pesado, não acha? E depois ainda sou eu... _– Gween

_Tá, Gween, eu sei, mas é que eu não gosto mesmo dele. Mas não sou de falar disso, nem de ficar insultando as pessoas. Agora continua com as apresentações._ – Lily

_Nota-se... hehe. Bom, passemos para Remo Lupin. Monitor, maroto, inteligente, e com um charme especial por causa do jeito tímido e intelectual. Tiago Potter, um amigo muito querido, maroto, realmente bonito, e muito charmoso com seus cabelos arrepiados (esqueci alguma coisa? Ah, é! Ele vive chamando para sair a minha melhor amiga). E, bom, Sirius Black, um grande amigo. Maroto, muito bonito, inteligente, charmoso, mas realmente muito galinha... o que é uma pena... mas não um problema!_ – Gween

_Ei, espera que eu me confundi. Qual deles você quer, afinal?_ – Lily

_Os três, não deu pra entender?_ – Gween

_Você não existe, Gween! Bom, mas eu gostei da idéia. Acho que vou apresentar os personagens desta maneira... ou até colar esse pergaminho-bilhete no meu diário!_ – Lily

_Ah, eu sei que sou demais._ – Gween

_Menos, bem menos._ – Lily

_Ah, claro! E você: ruiva, olhos intensamente verdes, muito inteligente e bonita, excessivamente preocupada com os exames, mas muito louca. Minha melhor amiga. Que tal? _– Gween

_Gostei... e como poderíamos concluir?_ - Lily

"_Esse bando de malucos juntos. O que poderia acontecer?"_ – Gween

------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTA - **espero que tenham gostado, e não esqueçam: COMENTEM POR FAVOR! Beijos, Gween Black.


	2. Ao Avesso

- Capítulo I -

_Ao Avesso_

Eu não entendo porque algumas pessoas pensam que é apenas uma implicância sem motivos. Alguns idiotas ainda arriscam dizer que é um modo de chamar a atenção do "senhor-popular" desta escola. Humpf! Como se eu quisesse alguma coisa com aquela coisa! É claro que eu posso ser um pouco escandalosa ou exagerada às vezes, mas isso não é motivo para tirar conclusões precipitadas sobre a minha pessoa! Ainda mais quando essas conclusões infundadas dizem respeito ao idiota-mor deste colégio.

Sim, eu acredito seriamente que eu seja uma espécie de "bobo-da-corte" dos deuses. Porque não há outra explicação. Simplesmente NÃO HÁ! E não, eu também não sou nenhuma louca que escreve coisas desconexas.

Vocês querem saber o porquê de toda essa irritação? Bom, ela tem cabelos arrepiados rebeldes e olhos cor-de-avelã (sabe como é, né, nem verde nem castanho), um insuportável sorriso maroto anormalmente grande, e por acaso se chama Tiago Potter.

Por incrível que pareça, as pessoas o consideram um cara legal. Cara legal... ah, sim, muito legal! Só porque é joga quadribol bem e tem um batalhão de fãs aos seus pés, ele pensa que pode pisar em cima dos outros e azarar quem bem entender para o seu bel-prazer. Sem contar as suas insistentes manias de cometer toda e qualquer infração a toda e qualquer regra de Hogwarts, arrepiar os cabelos e colecionar garotas.

Sim, o "cara legal" de Hogwarts adora colecionar garotas. Eu mesma já perdi as contas de com quantas ele saiu. Não que eu tenha contado, óbvio, já que odeio aquele ser.

Mas tudo isso não diz respeito a mim. Quer dizer, _não devia_ dizer respeito a mim.

Tudo começou num belo início de tarde do quarto ano. Tudo parecia perfeito. Eu havia acabado o almoço e estava na beira do lago, embaixo da faia, observando as nuvens. Sentia a brisa fresca de outono lamber meu rosto, enquanto passava a decifrar as formas das nuvens...

Olhava para uma em especial. Uma cujo formato se assemelhava a um coração. Ou seria uma maçã? Com esse sério enigma a desvendar, passei a dedicar toda a minha atenção para observar a nuvem em questão. Quando, para meu completo desprazer, o rosto radiante de felicidade do Potter tapou completamente minha visão.

"Olá Evans!" disse ele, completamente animado. Naquela hora já soube que não viria nada de bom. Ora, o Potter animado realmente não era uma coisa boa... e ele estava animado demais para o meu gosto!

"Que é, Potter?" respondi arrogante. Desde quando ele tinha o direito de se dirigir à mim? Eu nunca gostei daquele ser. Sempre o achei arrogante, metido e muito, muito cafajeste. Mas meu ódio vem aumentando constantemente, desde aquele dia infernal que estou narrando.

"Sabe... eu estava pensando." tive uma séria vontade de perguntar se ele realmente havia conseguido este feito, pois duvidava muito que naquela mente existissem neurônios. "Você vai a Hogsmeade no fim-de-semana que vem?"

Que pergunta mais estranha! Meu desconfiômetro mental apitou e começou a acender luzinhas vermelhas, mostrando como aquilo estava ficando esquisito. "Vou, por quê?" eu estava realmente desconfiada! Na hora achei que pudesse estar exagerando. Mas eu não estava. E cheguei a essa conclusão após ouvir a resposta da criatura...

"Acompanhada?" Como ele ousa? Hein, me diz? Será que ELE não tem desconfiômetro? Às vezes penso em como alguém pode ser tão tapado... Será que ele não estava percebendo o meu desagrado de estar em sua companhia?

"Sim," respondi "pelas minhas amigas." completei, no que ele aumentou o sorriso que já era anormalmente grande, me causando náuseas.

"E... não gostaria de ir acompanhada por um garoto... interessante?" eu devo realmente ter feito uma cara de muito desentendida, porque ele repetiu: "Não quer uma companhia masculina?" eu continuava a ter certeza de que havia ouvido errado. Mas parecia que não.

Eu olhei para os lados, como que a procura de alguém e então disse, casualmente: "E quem seria esta pessoa?" e voltei a 'procurar' a pessoa (que eu já tinha idéia de quem seria) com os olhos.

Isso deve ter ferido muito o orgulho dele. Ele lançou um olhar do tipo 'sou-eu-esse-deus-em-pessoa-magnificamente-magnífico-que-está-te-convidando', antes de dizer um "Eu." bem simples. Simples DEMAIS. Como se tivesse a certeza absoluta de que eu fosse aceitar. Aliás, ACHO que ele tinha certeza absoluta que eu iria aceitar.

Lamento decepcioná-lo, Sr. 'eu-sou-o-dono-do-mundo'. "Não.", eu respondi.

"Como disse?" ele perguntou, no que eu vi o ego dele ir ao céu de tão grande. Certamente achava que havia entendido errado. Como, meu deus, como você pôde fazer alguém tão insuportavelmente convencido?

"Não, Potter. Prefiro muito mais a companhia das minhas amigas.", eu disse lentamente.

"Ah..." ele parecia ter achado uma explicação brilhante para a minha negação. "Você ainda está na época de não se misturar com garotos, não é?" implicou. Será que ele não podia simplesmente aceitar o fato de eu não querer sair com ele? Olhei para ele estranhando... o que ele queria dizer com aquela insinuação?

Quando me dei conta que ele estava me chamando de imatura, quase tive um ataque. E podem ter certeza: Lily à beira de um ataque não é boa coisa! "Cale a boca, Potter! Você não pode simplesmente aceitar o fato de eu não querer sair com você? E para a sua informação, eu saí com o Diggory na última visita a Hogsmeade." respondi arrogante.

Ele arrepiou os cabelos e disse: "A gente se vê Evans. Se quiser voltar atrás, eu estou à sua disposição... pois eu sei que vai querer." completou piscando o olho.

E desde então ele vem pedindo para sair comigo. Sério, eu devo ser um "bobo-da-corte" dos deuses. Só isso explica o fato de, desde aquele dia, há três anos atrás, TRÊS DESESPERADAMENTE LONGOS ANOS, aquela injúria viver me perseguindo. É isso mesmo que vocês leram. Eu estou agora no meu sétimo ano, e desde o quarto aquela coisa vem me perseguindo e me atordoando sempre com a mesma pergunta irritante. Eu juro, se eu ouvir hoje mais um "Quer sair comigo, Evans?" eu me mato! Me atiro da Torre de Astronomia!

Mas o que mais me incomoda é esse pensamento que vem surgindo sorrateiro, sem que eu perceba. E de repente, num momento em que eu baixo a guarda, ele BUM! Aparece.

E eu NÃO sei porque isso! Quer dizer, a gente só tem esse tipo de pensamento quando tem que rever alguma coisa. E, bom, eu não tenho absolutamente NADA para rever se tratando das insinuações completamente absurdas que a minha mente insana começa a criar.

E isso foi apenas desde... _aquilo_.

Eu sabia, eu pressenti! Me lembro muito bem de quando eu acordei hoje de manhã, ter pensado em ficar deitada e dormir pelo resto do dia. Pois bem, eu estava certa. Mas não, o lado orgulhosamente cabeça-dura e completamente monitor de Lílian Evans falou mais alto, mandando eu levantar e não me atrasar para as aulas.

Tomei um banho refrescante depois de finalmente ter conseguido parar de pé. Quando saí do banheiro encontrei Gween sentada na cama, já arrumada. Gween Cooper é a minha melhor amiga desde o quinto ano, quando entrou no colégio.

É, eu não sei direito porquê, mas ela entrou só no quinto ano. Ela disse que passava as férias na casa de uma família adotiva trouxa, mas que não sabe quem são seus pais. Quem sabe algum dia ela me fale...

Ela é uma loira muito bonita, com os cabelos absurdamente lisos. Os olhos são mel-esverdeados, realçados pelos traços marcantes do rosto, que dão um aspecto misterioso à ela. É muito compreensiva, amiga, meiga que só vendo. Mas tem também um lado mais maroto escondido... Quer dizer, escondido não seria a palavra certa, já que esse lado está à vista para quem quiser ver. O que eu quero dizer é que ela a pessoa mais legal do mundo, por mais que seja um pouco safada às vezes. E bastante maliciosa!

Seu único defeito é ser amiga dos marotos. Quer dizer, ela era VIZINHA do Potter! Passava as férias se divertindo com esse ser! Nunca me esqueço de um dia em que o Potter me azarou, antes de a perseguição começar. E então ela apareceu do nada, e disse, superanimada: "TIAGO!" e pulou no pescoço dele. Sério, pensei que ele fosse desabar com o super-abraço da Gween. Ele sorriu, e disse: "GWEEN! Há quanto tempo! Parece que o destino mais uma vez nos uniu...", de um jeito um tanto quanto galanteador. "Ah, Tiii! Você sabe que eu te adoro, né?", ela disse. E eu? Fiquei lá, olhando embasbacada para os dois.

Quando eles finalmente se soltaram eu olhei para ela e perguntei: "Você conhece essa injúria?". "Ahan. Meu melhor amigo", ela respondeu. Dá pra acreditar? "Seu melhor amigo?" eu perguntei, completamente pasma. "Sim... ele e os amigos dele. São as coisas mais queridas do mundo, Lily!"respondeu, para meu completo pavor. Mas, desde que nos tornamos melhores amigas, ela e o Potter se separam um pouco.

Bom, quando eu saí do banheiro ela estava sentada com as pernas cruzadas e os cabelos sobre os ombros. Vestia uma blusa baby-look azul celeste escrito "Love Me" em letras balão na frente e uma calça jeans clarinha. Por cima, vestia a capa do colégio. Realmente ela estava MUITO meiga daquele jeito.

Saímos juntas do dormitório, conversando um bocado. Sentamos num canto da mesa da Grifinória no Salão Principal, para o café da manhã. Instantes depois os "marotos" (como são chamados os grifinórios Tiago Potter, Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew, do sétimo ano) chegaram.

Remo, que na minha opinião é o mais decente dos quatro, sentou do meu lado. Monitor, ele também é muito educado, estudioso e com uma postura muito mais madura do que os outros, que são completos idiotas. Pettigrew, na minha opinião, não passa de uma ameba. Realmente, é muito burro, e vive comendo. Não sei nem como agüenta comer tanto e ainda passar o dia com fome!

O terceiro deles é o Sirius Black. Acho que dizer que ele é o melhor amigo do Potter dispensa apresentações. Ele sentou-se ao lado de Gween, o que não é nada surpreendente. Estranhamente, esses dois são realmente MUITO amigos. Desde que chegou no colégio, acho... Suspeito até que seja uma amizade colorida! Mas ela nega. Embora as investidas dele sejam muito perceptíveis, Gween sempre acaba negando. "Em nome da amizade", como ela diz, mas eu acho que não. Acho que ela não quer ser 'mais uma'. Ela sempre foi muito orgulhosa, e MUITO difícil se tratando em romances. Fora que é raro vê-la apaixonada... Somando tudo isso à "cafajestagem" do Black, é compreensível que ela negue sempre.

E, finalmente, a criatura mais desprezível que foi colocada sobre a terra sentou-se na minha frente. Sério, não sei por que deus se prestou a colocar um ser que só serve para roubar oxigênio que podia ser de baratas, até ratos, sobre a Terra.

"Bom dia, Lily!" disse ele, abrindo um sorriso absurdamente grande.

"Desde quando te dei autorização para me chamar de Lily?" perguntei. Mas realmente... desde quando?

"Por que não posso chamá-la assim?" ele perguntou , fingindo inocência. Fingindo, sim, porque eu duvido que haja uma única célula inocente naquele monte de matéria inútil.

"Porque não temos intimidade suficiente para isso." respondi, dando o assunto como encerrado. Mas devia saber que, com o Potter, nunca um assunto está encerrado antes da sua vontade...

"Não temos porque você não quer." ele fez questão dizer.

"E continuo não querendo." respondi, cortando-o.

"Qual é, ruivinha... sai comigo de uma vez!"

"NUNCA, POTTER!" gritei, me levantando e deixando o Salão, bufando de raiva.

Mas também, né? Ninguém merece! Tiago Potter nas primeiras horas do dia? É para matar!

Parti diretamente para a sala de História da Magia, sentando-me em uma das últimas classes. Quem sabe, se desse sorte, ele não me enxergasse lá da frente. Também, míope como é, duvido muito que os óculos façam efeito... Cruzei os dedos. "Tomara que ele não me veja!" pensei repetidamente.

Porém, para meu completo azar e desagrado, Gween veio conversando animadamente com Black. Conseqüentemente, todos os marotos vieram junto. Gween, ao me avistar, foi até mim, e sentou-se do meu lado. Black sentou-se do lado dela para continuar a conversa – que, pelo jeito, estava realmente muito boa. Conseqüentemente, todos os marotos vieram junto.

Resultado: passei a aula inteira tendo que ouvir as conversas deles! Mas isso não seria nada, absolutamente nada perto do que causou aquele pensamento desagradável que até agora está me incomodando, martelando na minha cabeça como fazem os pensamentos incomodantes.

Estava absorta pela explicação da Guerra dos Gigantes do século XVII quando um bilhetinho veio voando na minha direção. Abri lentamente e li:

_(Tiago) Tudo bem, meu lírio? Estava observando você assistir essa aula entediante com visível interesse. Você bem que podia dedicar um pouco desse interesse para mim, não é?_

Bufei de raiva e virei para olhar nos olhos do idiota. Ele estava sentado displicentemente na cadeira, e piscou quando notou que eu o olhava. Rubra, eu me virei para a frente e escrevi:

_(EVANS – destacando o fato de que é assim que você deve me chamar!) Bom, se você notou que eu estou interessada na aula, quem sabe não me deixa em paz?_

E enviei de volta, pensando no que ele iria responder. Qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver que ele sorriu ao ler o bilhete. Molhou a pena no tinteiro, escreveu alguma coisa no pergaminho, e enviou de volta para mim:

_(Tiago) Primeiro: você não respondeu a minha pergunta... e quem cala consente, sabia? Segundo: presumo que eu seja muito mais interessante do que essa aula monótona._

Ousado! Muito ousado! De onde já se viu? Se eu não respondi é porque não tinha o que responder! E convencido! Sim, muito convencido! Convencido e presunçoso, não posso me esquecer! "Muito mais interessante que essa aula"... Quem ele pensa que é? De certo pensa que é deus!

_(EVANS) Não respondi porque você já sabe a resposta: NÃO, NUNCA, JAMAIS, NEM PENSAR, FORA DE COGITAÇÃO, NEM NO MEU PIOR PESADELO! E segundo: você é realmente MUITO convencido e presunçoso para dizer que é mais interessante do que a aula. Admito que essa aula não é das melhores, mas, no mínimo, (obs: eu só coloquei uma vírgula. Não sei porque o Word riscou o mínimo e escreveu de novo. Acho que porque não cabia na linha) muito mais interessante do que você! E pára de me perseguir! Por que você insiste em fazer isso, hein?_

E você sabe o que ele respondeu? Nada! Não enviou nenhum bilhete. Porém, quando eu já pensava que estava livre, ele me puxou e levou para um canto de um corredor. Olhou fundo nos meus olhos e disse:

"Sabe, Lily... você nunca aceita quando eu te chamo para sair... responde rudemente a qualquer coisa que eu digo... vê segundas intenções em tudo o que eu faço... repele com tapas os meu beijos roubados... Mas você quer mesmo saber porque eu tanto insisto nisso?"

"Estaria me fazendo um grande favor e me poupando de tentar compreender a loucura desconexa da sua mente." eu disse, séria também.

"É porque eu gosto de você."

Eu permaneci estática. Ele nunca havia dito isso antes.

Como eu não fiz nada, ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, me deu um beijo no rosto e saiu. E eu fiquei ali, parada, certa de ter visto uma alucinação.

E agora, depois de passar o resto do dia martelando essa frase e de ter conversado por algumas horas com Gween, – ocultando, é claro, a fala do Potter, já que ela começaria a pular e dizer que ele me amava e que nós deveríamos casar e ter filhos – estou deitada na minha cama.

É, eu sei que eu o odeio, que ele é um galinha, cafajeste, arrogante, prepotente, convencido, presunçoso, idiota e tudo mais... Mas ele parecia tão sincero...

Droga, de novo não! Viu? É esse o pensamento atrevido e indesejado que simplesmente aparece nessa minha mente insana.

Como, como ele poderia estar sendo sincero?

Não, deve ter sido mais uma de suas cantadas básicas. Deve não,_ foi_! Mas se ele pensa que eu, Lílian Evans, vou cair nessa, está muito enganado! Eu sei que é mentira, isso não chega a me incomodar. O que mais me preocupa é que é uma coisa fruto DA MINHA MENTE! Já disse, estou ficando louca!

Sim... Esse pensamento inoportuno de que talvez ele estivesse falando a verdade é fruto da minha mente. E me desagrada completamente saber que o meu lado mais insano já cogitou – e está cogitando – a possibilidade de alguma coisa com aquela criatura.

Mas, no fundo de toda essa confusão eu cheguei a uma conclusão,que só serve para confirmar a hipótese de Gween. Essa conclusão não é propriamente positiva, mas é a mais verdadeira desde hoje de manhã: eu preciso, urgentemente, ser internada no St. Mungus!

------------------------------------------------------

**NOTA:** finalmente, né? Mas a sorte é que eu terminei o trabalho de português agora há pouco, entao pude vir postar. Ah, vocês NEM sabem! Uma amiga, a Flora (Florynha) está entrando no mundo das fics. Nós escrevemos o prólogo juntas, mas o resto da fic é por conta dela. Quando ela postar, eu aviso vocês.

Esse cap vai pro **aRTHuR BLaCK** que está de aniversário hoje. PARABÉNS!

Ganhou a nota ser com a Gween e com a Lílian, mas eu demoraria muito e não conseguiria postar hoje, entao eu optei por fazer só comigo mesmo e a partir do próximo capítulo (que se chamará "Loucuras de Amigas", a propósito) começar com as notas com as personagens, ok? Eu fiquei MUITO contente com a quantidade de comentários... vamos respondê-los, então:

**Marina:** obrigada! Eu ainda não consegui ler, tive que parar pra ler O Continente 1 e 2 pro colégio, e quando terminei o livro começou a semana de provas, que só acaba semana que vem... aff... hehe, mas valeu pelo comentário!

**CArol Previtalli:** muito obrigada! Está aqui!

**Pri:** que bom! Pode deixar que eu vou tentar escrever, hehe... bjux!

**Lua:** é... sabia que você foi a primeira a comentar? Hehe, que chique, né, miguxa? Te amo, amor!

**Srta. Wheezy:** ahan! Valeu, pode contar msm! Beijos!

**Jane-Granger:** valeu, querida! Sobre a continuação, eu to pensando, porque tenho que escrever Amores Marotos 2, tem a continuação no tempo do Harry e eu ainda tenho que achar um tempo pra escrever meu livro, que tá quase todo na minha cabeça... então, se eu achar um tempinho eu escrevo, pode ser? E também tenho uma D/G pronta que em breve eu vou postar! Beijos!

**Lisa Black:** você merece, linda! Huasuhasuhasuh, esse era o termo que meu pai usava quando queria brincar com alguém... porque ameba já ruim, mas EM COMA! UHuhasuhasuhas... Valeu, querida! Beijos!

**Tainah:** pois é, hehe. Que bom que gostou... e, bom, demorou mas chegou! UHasuhasuhasuh...

**Mari-Buffy:** que bom que gostou! A Gween (eu... como eu sou modesta...) tem mesmo algumas saídas muito boas... uhsauhasuhas... é, três... hehe... Beijos!

**Mione.Weasley.PPC:** não, isso não incomoda, eu adoro teus comentários! Obrigada! Beijos!

**Any Lemon:** valeu! Espero que tenha gostado, continue por aqui!

**Renata:** pode deixar, só falta terminar o último capítulo e receber o fim das betagens, hehe... beijos!

**Lílian Paralarli dos Santos:** hahaha, boa essa! Valeu pelo comment, Bjux!

**Gaby:** gostou do prólogo então? E do primeiro capítulo, o que achou? Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!

**Bi Radcliffe:** vlw, vlw... pode deixar que eu esculacho! Haha, pior, a gnt é muito loka... obrigada, beijos!

**Tete Chan:** tá aqui o capítulo! Hehe... beijos!

**Gabizinha Black:** como eu falei pra Jane-Granger, vou ter que arrumar um espacinho pra escrever, mas eu vejo se consigo, ok? E sobre as notas, vai ser, mas não vai dar hoje... hehe... beijos!

**Isabelle Potter Demonangels:** Que bom que gostou, o capítulo tá aki... hehehehe... beijos!

**Bem Loop:** valeu, adoro seus comentários!

**Mayara:** tá, eu demorei, mas é melhor tarde do que nunca, não é? Hehe... espero que tenha gostado desse também!

**Mimi Granger:** eu ainda não terminei o último capítulo, então não precisa se apressar tanto, ok? Ba, obrigada mesmo, amor! Hehe, MANA! Beijos!

**Wallace:** tá aqui, querida! Te adoro, amor, beijos!

**Bom, é isso, gente. Até o próximo capítulo, que eu não sei quando chega (semana de provas, HP6, Challenges, bloqueio em AM...)... então... beijos enormes, e comentem! Vai que os comments tirem o bloqueio em AM e aqui também (sério, o último capítulo ainda não saiu)? Hehe... beijões... e ahhhh! Eu fiz uma capa pra fic, o endereço tá lá no meu profile, ok? Beijos,**

**Gween Black**


	3. Loucuras de Amigas

- Capítulo II -

_Loucuras de Amigas_

Quando eu acordei hoje de manhã confesso que fiquei surpresa ao constatar que a Gween estava acordada. Quer dizer, ela sempre acorda em cima da hora! Mas hoje estava lá, sentada, olhando para mim.

"Bom dia, Lily." ela disse, sorrindo maliciosamente. Exatamente como sorri para o Black quando quer provocá-lo. E eu fiquei preocupada. Quer dizer, a Gween é uma das pessoas mais maliciosas que eu conheço, e o fato de ela estar sorrindo MALICIOSAMENTE para mim não pode ser boa coisa.

"Bom dia", falei, e fui logo tomar banho. Vai que alguma divindade vá com a minha cara e faça ela esquecer do que queria?

Mas não... Quando eu saí do banheiro ela continuava lá, sorriso estampado no rosto, cantarolando.

"Est-ce que tu m'entende hey ho, est-ce que tu me sens hey ho, touche moi je suis là hey ho, ho ho ho ho ho! S'il te plais réponds moi hey ho, un geste suffira hey ho, est-ce que tu m'aperçois hey ho, ho ho ho ho ho! " é, isso mesmo. Francês.

Não sei se já comentei, mas a Gween fala francês. É, eu sei. Essa garota é maluca. Mas é louca por línguas... nos dois sentidos. Hehe... Mas ainda assim. Ela fala inglês, francês, português e quer aprender alemão, grego e russo. Não entendo como pode!

E cada dia eu me convenço mais que ela tem dupla personalidade. Quer dizer, ela adora Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Transfiguração e Aritmancia, e só tem notas lá em cima nessas matérias. Ela sabe T-U-D-O sobre esses assuntos e na aula parece B-E-B-E-R as palavras da professora. Mas ela também odeia Adivinhação e História da Magia. Bem, nessas, ela passa a aula conversando, passando bilhetinho, dormindo, implicando com a professora, meu deus! Parece outra pessoa.

Mas enfim, quando saí do banheiro ela estava lá, cantarolando inocentemente. Quer dizer, se fingindo de inocente, porque com certeza tinha algo por trás daquela carinha de 'eu-sou-uma-santa'. E mesmo que não tivesse, a blusa preta decotada e a mini-saia jeans já eram completamente anti-inocentes.

"Afinal, o que você quer?" eu perguntei, na tentativa de pular as enrolações da Gween, que sempre acabam por me deixar vermelha.

"O que eu quero?" sabia que não adiantaria! É, ela já começou a enrolar...

"Tudo bem, Gween, pode ir direto ao assunto." Quem sabe não adianta desta vez?

"Assunto? Não sou eu que quero falar com você." estava serena demais. Então sorriu maliciosamente e completou: "Fui eu que te chamei num canto ontem?"

E eu entendi. Sim, claro, só podia ser. Ela queria saber o que o Potter tinha me falado.

"Do que você está falando?" Tentativa vã de despistar...

"Ahhh, quer dizer que a senhorita não se lembra do que ele falou? Inebriada demais pelo perfume? Entorpecida com a beleza? Delirando com o beijo?" Ótimo, Lílian, você acaba de piorar as coisas!

"Ele não me beijou!" repliquei, antes que ela pudesse concluir mais alguma coisa.

"Ahhh, mas então as outras são verdade?" Como ela consegue me pegar sempre?

"Não! É que... hum..." Isso, Lílian, se atrapalhe com as palavras! "Não aconteceu nada!"

Gween riu. "Não precisa se atrapalhar Lily... mas e aí, o que ele falou?" perguntou curiosa. Nunca vi pessoa curiosa como ela. Juro! Chega a incomodar... E quando ela fica curiosa e a gente não quer falar? Nossa! Nunca queira ver Gween curiosa, eu estou prevenindo.

Ahá, mas agora era a minha hora de ser má. Quer dizer, ela havia me torturado bastante até aqui. Preparem-se para a maligna vingança de Lílian Evans! Tá, tudo bem, me acalmei. "O Potter?"

"Quem mais?" Viu? Ela já estava ficando impaciente. Ah, como a vingança é doce...

"E você quer saber o que ele falou?"

"Pára de enrolar!" Hehe... Eu sou má.

"Ah, tudo bem, eu falo o que ele falou." eu disse. Mas você acha que eu iria me render tão fácil?

"E ele falou o quê?" Nossa, dava pra ver os neurônios dela pulando de felicidade.

"Eu não me lembro..." Não disse que ia torturá-la um pouco mais?

"Ah, não, Lílian! Eu-quero-saber! Eu PRECISO saber! Você não me deixar assim, vai?" pediu, fazendo drama.

"Tá, tudo bem, calma. Ele só foi pedir pra eu sair com ele."

"Só?"

"É..." menti. Quer dizer, não tinha coragem de dizer _aquilo_. Mas a Gween tinha de saber. Quer dizer, ela é a melhor amiga dele. Deve saber alguma coisa. "E também disse que... que gosta de mim" falei rápido. Quer dizer, ter decidido falar já um grande avanço, não? E eu adoro dizer 'quer dizer'. Quer dizer, é tão legal! Tá, agora foi pra irritar.

"Pois eu acho que é verdade." Eu sabia que ela ia dizer isso. Ela sempre diz... Quer dizer, sempre é modo de dizer, já que ele nunca havia dito isso antes, portanto ela também não poderia ter dito, já que o que ela disse estava relacionado com o que ele disse e se ele não disse ela não pode... ãhn? Onde eu estava mesmo?

"Eu não acho." respondi. "Com todas as garotas aos pés dele e iria olhar justo _para mim_?"

"Viu como as coisas mudam, Lily?" ela disse, mas eu não entendi por quê. Logo depois ela explicou: "Há um tempo atrás seria 'como aquele ser arrogante pode gostar de alguém?'. Hoje já é por que ele olharia para você. É um avanço."

Nossa, como ela raciocina, não? Não sei se EU teria chegado na mesma conclusão se fosse EU a escutar as loucuras da minha mente. Quer dizer, aí não seria da minha mente, seria de outra pessoa, mas para ser a mesma situação ela tem que pensar como eu e eu estaria no lugar da Gween e aí eu também não seria mais eu já que outra estaria no meu lugar, então eu nunca vou poder saber se eu conseguiria ou não seguir o mesmo raciocino. Nossa, como eu viajo, não? Enfim, eu acho que ela raciocina muito.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Dei um sorriso tímido e peguei minha mochila.

"Vamos?" eu perguntei.

"Vamos." ela respondeu.

E descemos juntas. Quando chegamos na sala comunal eu pulei de susto! Mas também, Black quase me mata ao berrar:

"Gween Roxanne Cooper!" e correu para abraçá-la.

De onde eu estava pude ver a indecisão em seu rosto. É, Gween sofre um eterno dilema por causa do nome do meio, Roxanne. Não curte muito ele como um todo, porém o apelido para este nome, Roxy, como era chamada pela família trouxa com quem passava as férias, ela adora. Ela sempre diz que quando puder vai mudar seu nome para 'Gween Roxy Cooper'. Realmente, Roxy é um nome legal. Mas também não tenho nada contra Roxanne.

"Ei, Roxy!" falei, brincando.

"Que é, Marie?" respondeu ela.

É, eu sei que muita gente não sabe mas meu nome completo é Lílian Marie Evans. Não é 'Marrí' que nem no francês e nem 'Mary'. É Marie. Assim, sabe, com a sílaba tônica no final. Oxítona, acho que é o nome... se fosse escrever como se pronuncia, acho que seria 'MARÍ'.

"E eu?" perguntou Black, com uma cara de cachorro pidão que ele sempre faz quando quer chamar a atenção da Gween.

"Que eu saiba, Sr. Sirius Nicholas Black, você não gosta de seu nome do meio." disse Gween.

"Gosto quando é você que chama por ele..." disse galanteador, e abraçou a garota por trás.

"Bom, gente, eu vou deixá-los sozinhos!" eu disse, me preparando para sair da sala comunal, mas a Gween não deixou.

"Não precisa, Lily, o Sirius já vai parar com essa brincadeira, _não vai_?" perguntou, no que o Sirius cochichou algo no ouvido dela e se desvencilhou.

"Podem ir, eu vou esperar os garotos. Ou melhor, os marotos." disse, sorrindo ante o trocadilho idiota.

"Então..." eu comecei, quando já estávamos no corredor. É, na verdade eu também sou curiosa. Bastante curiosa, mas não tanto quanto a Gween. "O que ele cochichou?"

"'Te vejo mais tarde, para terminarmos o que começamos aqui'. Presunção demais da parte dele, na minha opinião." Eu ri. É, a Gween viaja demais. "Ele tem a ilusão de que eu teria alguma coisa com ele."

"E não teria?" eu perguntei.

"Não!" ela disse. "Ele é um dos meus melhores amigos, Lily. E além disso é um completo cafajeste. Não, não vale a pena."

"Mas e se ele gostar de você?" eu perguntei.

"Não gosta." ela respondeu.

"Como você pode ter certeza?"

"Tendo." Nossa, que resposta profunda!

"Fala sério, Gween."

"Eu falo sério. Ele não é de se apaixonar." e suspirou. Hahá! Ela SUSPIROU! E isso tem que querer dizer ALGUMA COISA!

"Suspiros apaixonados, Gween?" eu disse, no que ela riu. Qual é a dela, hein? Eu falando sério e ela RI?

"Você é louca!" ela respondeu, ainda rindo.

"Não mais do que você." rebati.

"É... você tem razão."

"Eu disse que você estava apaixonada." Vitoriosa!

"Ãhn? Eu estava falando do fato de eu ser mais louca que você!" ela disse. Ah, só porque eu tava me achando a tal por descobrir que ela estava apaixonada! Humpf!

"Ah... pena. Queria ver você apaixonada."

"Ah, Lily, cala a boca. A minha única paixãozinha foi pelo Fábio Prewett, lembra? Quando você namorou o Gideão Prewett, eu namorei o Fábio. Mas nada de mais. E depois disso, nunca mais me apaixonei. Isso às vezes me irrita. Quer dizer, quase todos à minha volta estão quase sempre apaixonados. E só eu, vivendo no meu mundo preto-e-branco... porque é o amor que colore o mundo, e sem ele... bom, você sabe. Mas por outro lado é bom. Acabo não sofrendo por amor... Bom, nunca me decidi sobre isso. Se é ruim ou bom ou sei lá..." É ... Gween e suas filosofias!

Depois disso tomamos café e fomos para a aula de Transfiguração. Queria que vocês estivessem aqui para ver como o que eu falo é verdade. Logo no início do diário eu colei os bilhetinhos entre a Gween e eu, que a gente ficou se passando na aula de História da Magia. Quer dizer, que ELA ficou me passando, já que ela não estava a fim de ter aula. Mas na aula de Transfiguração ela passou o tempo inteiro quieta, bebendo as palavras da Profª. McGonagall, e foi uma das únicas que conseguiu conjurar o bendito ser vertebrado. Acho que ela conseguiu um cachorro... Não lembro, só sei que foi grande, porque ela ganhou quinze pontos para a Grifinória.

Então nós almoçamos e fomos para a aula de Feitiços. Eu adoro feitiços, já que sou muito boa – diferente de Transfiguração. Já a Gween... bom, pra ela é meio-termo. Quer dizer, ela vai bem, tira boas notas, faz as tarefas, mas nunca fica cem por cento no professor ou na atividade. Sempre tem alguém que 'compartilhe idéias' com ela no meio da aula. Na de hoje, ela ficou conversando com o Black e com Potter, mas fez a tarefa direitinho e não perdeu nenhum ponto.

Entretanto, o Black perdeu. Sério, não sei o que aconteceu, só sei que ele começou a rir no meio da aula. Rir _de verdade_. E quando o Black começa a rir _de verdade_, ele não consegue parar! Ri cada vez mais alto, chegando ao ponto de uma gargalhada histérica, mas não consegue parar. Sério, é assustador.

E vendo aquela cena ao mesmo tempo assustadora e cômica, todo mundo desatou a rir também. Imagino o desespero do professor ao ver todos os alunos rindo sem parar enquanto um outro gargalhava histericamente. É por isso que eu nunca serei professora. Justamente por conhecer demais eu e meus amigos. Quer dizer, nem tão amigos assim, mas enfim...

Depois nós fomos jantar e eu, curiosa, perguntei para a Gween por que o Black tinha rido. E não é que ela me respondeu que não sabia? Mas ela é muito persistente, e somando isso à sua curiosidade intensa, vocês devem imaginar o que aconteceu. Se não, eu falo: ela foi até o Black e falou.

"Tá legal, Sirius, agora abre o jogo. Do que você estava rindo?"

"Eu me esqueci!" ele disse, sincero, mas ainda assim soltando risinhos.

E aí foi a vez da Gween rir.

"Você se esqueceu?" ela perguntou. "Como é que pode? Passou quase uma hora rindo, aliás, gargalhando histericamente sem parar, atrapalhou completamente a aula do professor e não se lembra o por quê?" É, embora ela estivesse divertida, dava para ver que estava um pouco desapontada também.

Exatamente como eu... Ora, queria rir também! Ainda mais agora com o problema do meu pensamento idiota que surge de vez em quando para me incomodar.

Devo dizer que Remo e Pedro não estavam presentes, e não me pergunte o porquê. Foi quando eu me vi puxada para um lado, ouvi uma porta ser fechada e antes que pudesse ver quem era, essa pessoa me beijou.

Nossa, nunca havia sido beijada tão intensamente assim. Chega a dar arrepios só de lembrar! Foi quente, sensual, apaixonado... Nossa! Ele botou as mãos na minha cintura enquanto eu deixei uma das minhas mergulhar nos seus cabelos e a outra passear pelo seu peito – que logo notei que era forte.

Ele foi aprofundando o beijo cada vez mais, me deixando nas nuvens... e também senti aquele perfume masculino maravilhoso, me deixando inebriada, enquanto as mãos dele começaram a percorrer meu corpo, as sensações entorpecendo. Sem fôlego, interrompi o beijo, e vi quem era o meu atacante. Nunca me desapontei tanto na vida.

"POTTER!"

"Pelo menos um saldo positivo eu tenho... Você gosta do meu beijo."

"QUEM DISSE QUE EU GOSTO?" Tá, tudo bem, eu gostei, adorei, amei, quero maissssss! Mas não ia dizer para ele, e também não vou me render ao desejo.

"Eu digo. Você retribuiu ardentemente, correspondeu com tanto fervor que nem eu meu melhor sonho poderia imaginar!" ele disse, no que eu corei. "Foi fantástico, Lily, pode admitir. Pra mim também."

Nossa, eu devia estar da cor dos meus cabelos. Mas também, depois de ele descrever como eu beijei, dizer que gostou do meu beijo e insinuar – tudo bem que corretamente – que eu gosto do beijo dele, o que esperava que eu fizesse? Eu estava sem fala. E o pior é que o meu corpo me traía, querendo voltar àquelas sensações.

Ele aproximou-se lentamente, com um andar felino, e eu sabia para quê. Mas, sem entender porquê, não impedi. Ele me beijou novamente, e me vi mergulhada naquele redemoinho de sensações tão boas como nunca antes havia experimentado. Mas, quando minha mente se deu conta do que estava fazendo, eu interrompi o beijo e disse, rouca:

"Eu... eu preciso ir, Potter!" e saí o mais rápido possível dali.

Vim correndo para cá, onde estou agora. Deitada de bruços em cima da minha cama, sem saber o que fazer. Droga, eu não devia estar cedendo! Força, Lily, você está falando do idiota arrogante que usa garotas!

É, eu vou superar isso. Eu PRECISO superar isso... Mas foi tão bom... Ah, droga!

Antes que eu resolva escrever mais do que eu devo, vou fazer os deveres e dormir... Tomara que amanhã eu esteja melhor. E que não seja assaltada por beijos maravilhosos de marotos lindos que acabam me deixando confusa e... pára, Lily!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTA:** bom, gente, esse capítulo é o último que eu tenho betado (vão lá infernizar a Mimi Granger!).Eu vou tentar postar o novo capítulo de AM semana que vem, mas eu ainda não escrevi nada. Em compensação, escrevi uma D/G pro challenge das Perversas (devo postar depois que sair o resultado, se a short já estiver postada), fiz o epílogo de Doce Desejo (acho que posto no fim de Janeiro, depende de quando eu voltar das férias), escrevi o segundo capítulo de Alvorada Voraz (sim, fiz uma continuação, mas só vai ao ar quando AM2 estiver concluída) e estou terminando o último capítulo desta fic (mas eu enviei até o quarto capítulo pra beta Mai há alguns meses... vão incomodar ela, não eu! Hsuhasuhasasuh...). Ah, e eu quase me esqueço. Minha short D/G eu vou começar a postar quando esta aqui estiver concluída, e a fic do challenge das Perversas vem quando a short estiver concluída. Ok? Hehe... Lá no profile, é "O Último Prato" a fic do Challenge e "Inexplicável" a short D/G. E sobre o profile, aproveito para avisar pra vocês irem lá, que eu coloquei mais umas coisinhas. Hehe...

E, finalizando...

**HARRY CHRISTMAS!**

Muitas felicidades pra todos, ok? Mil beijos! Vamos aos comments...

**Lisa Black:** está abandonando seu cachorro? Hehe... bom, e este aqui? Mais coisas pra incomodarem a Lily! Hehe...

**Mione.Weasley.PPC:** hehe... demorei né, mas cheguei. Espero que tenha gostado.

**Mazinha Black:** e gostou? Tomara que sim!

**Jane Granger:** é, não foi rapidinho, mas eu atualizei né? Hehe... espero que tenha gostado!

**Elyon Somniare: **obrigada! E espero que tenha gostado deste aqui!

**Ben Loop:** eee, que bom que gostou! Espero que tenha curtido este cap também.

**Mila Potter Evans:** obrigadaaa! Estou lisonjeada. E gostou deste capítulo? Espero que sim!

**Gabizinha Black:** bah, pior. Mundinho minúsculo! Hsauhsauhas... e que bom que as Perversas voltaram, né? Daqui a pouco vou dar uma passadinha no fórum. Obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado desse também.

**Renata: **não sei se já te add, mas por via das dúvidas, to indo add de novo... hehe... e gostou desse cap também?

**LeNaHhH:** que bom que gostou! Deste também?

**Wallace:** que bom! Gostou deste? Espero que sim!

**Karol Black:** claro que sim! Hehe... espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! E comenta pra fazer uma autora feliz? Hehe...

**Mah Brazil:** hehehe... sim sim! É que meu pai tem mania de falar "ameba em coma" quando eu e ele estamos avacalhando algum personagem, ator, atriz, etc... auhasuhasuhas... e gostou desse cap também?

**Bárbara:** vou te add, tá? Hehe... e gostou desse capítulo? Espero que sim!

**gabRieLa evaNs potteR:** hehe... que bom! Espero que tenha gostado das outras também. E deste capítulo, gostou?

**Bom, gente, era isso. Eu fico até fim-de-semana que vem aqui em Porto Alegre, porque na primeira semana depois do Ano Novo eu vou viajar. Então, enquanto eu estiver viajando, vocês não terão novos capítulos. Porque lá não tem pc. Só Lan, que eu vou mais ou menos uma vez por semana, mas aí não posso escrever. Tudo bem? Beijos pessoal!**

**E comentem, please. Não esqueçam: meu combustível é reviews. Ok? Beijos... e Feliz Natal!**

**Gween Black**


	4. Insinuação Perigosa

- Capítulo III -

_Insinuação Perigosa_

Sabe, eu acredito seriamente que a Gween sofra de algum tipo de distúrbio mental. E não me pergunte o porquê, porque eu não vou contar. Tá bom, tudo bem, eu falo.

Nós estávamos andando para o café da manhã quando o Malfoy chegou. É, o idiota do Lúcio Malfoy. Nem sei o que ele foi fazer por aquela parte do castelo, afinal detesta os grifinórios. Aliás, sei sim. Ele foi ver _ela_.

Ele chegou lentamente, aproximou-se da Gween e cochichou no ouvido dela:

"E aí, Cooper. Tudo bem?" malicioso.

"Ótimo, Malfoy." ela disse. Não entendo por que não cortou ele. Quer dizer, estamos falando do MALFOY!

Foi quando ele simplesmente prensou ela contra a parede e –pasmem – beijou a Gween! Eu estou falando sério: o Malfoy beijou a Gween! E o mais impressionante: ela retribuiu. Sério! Eu vi ela mergulhar as mãos naqueles cabelos extremamente loiros e mudar a posição, favorecendo o momento. Quando ela interrompeu o beijo, ofegante, após alguns minutos, ele disse:

"Pena que você não quer nada comigo. Eu largaria a Narcisa por você." O Malfoy disse isso para Gween. O MALFOY!

"E é uma pena você ser um babaca. Eu pensaria em ter algo sério com você se não fosse o idiota que é." Rá, eu sabia que ela iria cortá-lo!

"Se você quiser qualquer coisa... mesmo que só por um momento... me procure, para repetirmos a dose, como já fizemos antes." ele disse, piscando para ela.

Eu a vi passar a mão pelo peito dele e dizer, provocante: "Não sei, Malfoy. Ouvi dizer algumas coisas sobre você e o partido das Trevas. E me faz repensar tudo..."

"Isso não importa, Gween. O que eu tenho com você é fora da realidade. Não importa o que eu faço e nem o que você faz. Você sabe... Namore quem quiser, quando quiser, eu sempre estarei aqui. E o que eu faço não importa também."

"Você que pensa, Malfoy. Eu até poderia pensar em algo bem quente e livre como o que tivemos. Mas agora não há mais chance. Você sabe que eu não suportaria nada com alguém ligado à Voldemort."

"Você teria um futuro brilhante ao nosso lado."

"Pena que eu tenha escolhido a justiça, Malfoy. Vocês podem ser vitoriosos algum dia, mas nunca no fim. Pois, no fim, o bem sempre vence."

"Então é por isso? Poder? É pela vitória que você escolheu este lado? Eu posso te dar a maior das vitórias."

Nossa, eu nunca o vi falar assim! E do mesmo jeito eu estava ali, segurando vela... Mas a curiosidade de saber como aquela história iria se desenrolar me impedia de sair!

"Mesmo que a derrota fosse certa eu nunca deixaria de lutar pelo que é certo!" ela disse. Essa é minha amiga!

"É uma pena. Você é uma garota que vale o esforço... É uma pena tudo ter acabado assim."

"Não acabou, Malfoy. Você pode ter perdido as esperanças, mas eu não te garanto que está tudo acabado. E não falo apenas de nós. Falo do mundo, e da guerra. Quando estiver acabado, Voldemort terá caído, e nós seremos vitoriosos. E aí, quem sabe, se você não tivesse escolhido este lado, eu poderia pensar em alguma coisa com você."

"Mas eu já fiz minha escolha, e mesmo que quisesse, não poderia voltar atrás."

"Não acredito que você queira voltar atrás, Malfoy. Nem por mim. E é por isso que você me perdeu, há tempos atrás. Você não desistiria de sua ambição sem limites por mim. E nem por ninguém."

"E você saber disso só a torna mais atraente para mim."

"E você dizer isso faz com que eu tenha aversão à você."

"Você não teria aversão a mim nem que desejasse, pois sabe do que eu sou capaz. E eu não falo de poder, e você sabe."

"É eu sei..." disse ela, e sorriu. "Mas você não sabe do que eu sou capaz. Nem um terço do que sou, e eu falo de tudo. Poder, magia, e amor."

"Assim eu fico com calor..."

"Isso é um adeus, Malfoy. Não crie esperanças."

"Não, não é. Pelo menos não para mim. Nossa história ainda não acabou!"

"Pode não ser o final de tudo. Mas é o meu final. E um dia você entenderá."

"E você também." finalizou ele, dando um último beijo na garota e saindo dali.

"Nossa, Gween, o que foi isso?" eu perguntei.

"Ah, é uma longa história. Quem sabe um dia eu te conte..." disse ela, pensativa.

"Você teve _alguma coisa_ com ele?" eu perguntei, pasma.

"Não exatamente. Digamos que nós passamos bons momentos juntos..." disse ela, sem perder aquele ar pensativo. Poderia jurar que ela estava pensando em tudo o que aconteceu entre eles.

"Gween, estamos falando do Malfoy! O idiota, nojento, sonserino!" ela devia estar com algum bloqueio. Será que ela não entendia que estávamos falando do Malfoy?

"Eu sei. Mas o fato de ele ser um sonserino idiota não o impede de ser bonito e beijar bem." Ela concluiu, para meu desespero.

"Gween, diz que você nunca fez nada que ultrapassasse muito beijos e amassos com ele, diz, por favor!"

"Não, eu não fiz. Sinceramente."

"Nossa... se o Black soubesse disso ele iria matar o Malfoy!"

"Ele é outro... pena ser um idiota."

"Você teria então algo com ele?"

"Não sei, Lily, não sei. Eu sei que sinto algum tipo de atração pelo Malfoy. A química entre nós é inegável! Mas o Sirius... é, eu também não sei o que acontece. Nunca fui tão longe com ele quanto eu fui com Malfoy, mas não sei explicar. É estranho, sabe?"

"É, eu sei." E sorri. Parecia que eu estava passando por quase a mesma coisa. "Mas teremos nosso final feliz. Posso te garantir que o Malfoy pode ser lindo, beijar bem, poderoso, rico, e tudo mais. Mas ele é desumano..."

"Na verdade... ele é humano até demais!" disse ela sorrindo, e eu entendi que ela estava pensando em seus 'momentos' com o idiota.

"Pode ser, mas ele não te merece, ele não te vale." eu disse.

"É, você tem razão. O que eu passei com ele foi apenas algo prazeroso, nada mais. Não estamos falando de amor, e eu sei disso."

E eu respirei aliviada!

"Sabia que você não iria me desapontar!" falei, sorrindo.

E então permanecemos em silêncio até chegar no salão principal, o que não foi tanto tempo, porque não estávamos tão longe. Sentamos onde sempre sentamos – nem muito perto nem muito longe dos marotos – e começamos a tomar café.

"Olá, minhas lindas". Sirius disse, sentando-se ao lado de Gween.

"Black, a minha amiga é a favor de união monogâmica, se você não sabe." eu disse.

"Falando nela..." começou o garoto, e eu vi que ele aventurava uma mão pela perna de Gween. "Sabia que eu sonhei com você essa noite?"

Gween levantou a sobrancelha. Sabe, eu adoro quando ela faz isso. Ela fica com um ar irônico e ao mesmo tempo superior. É tão legal! Eu queria saber fazer igual...

"Sonhou, é?" perguntou ela, aparentando descaso. Mas eu, que convivo com essa 'marota' há anos, sei que não é um descaso completo. Notei a veia do seu pescoço pulsando mais rápido, o que indicava que ela estava sendo afetada. "O quê?"

"Curiosa?" Sirius insinuou, aproximando-se enquanto dava um meio-sorriso malicioso. "Esse não é o tipo de coisa que se possa explicar. Só vivendo para saber..." acrescentou, passando a língua pelo pescoço da garota, no que Gween fechou os olhos e suspirou. Eu pensei seriamente em sair, e até fiz menção disso, mas Gween me segurou e me puxou para o banco. "Que tal irmos para um lugar mais... particular?"

"Se eu não te conhecesse" Gween começou, recompondo-se. "Eu diria que você está me cantando." E eu quase dei um tapa na cara dela. Quer dizer, a Gween NÃO FEZ NADA!

"E se eu disser que estou?" Sirius disse, com a voz rouca.

"Eu não acreditaria." Gween finalizou, levantando-se e me puxando junto.

Que tipo de garota ela é, hein? Onde está o espírito Grifinório? A Gween estava fugindo de um relacionamento, e isso não é nada legal. E foi isso que eu disse a ela.

"Não seja boba, Lily!" ela disse, mas eu pude sentir pelo tom de voz nem um pouco firma que ela ainda não estava em seu estado normal.

"E você não seja falsa, Gween!" eu briguei.

"_Eu-não-gosto-dele_!" Gween murmurou, mais para si mesma do que para mim.

E eu fiquei quieta. 'Falar sozinha é o primeiro sinal de loucura', não é? E eu não queria ser a vítima de uma psicopata insana em crise emocional.

Então partimos em silêncio para a aula de Poções. Quer dizer, semi-silêncio, já que, além de minha mente borbulhar hipóteses e outras insanidades, a louquinha do meu lado murmurava palavras desconexas, do tipo "Mas então por que..." e ficava quieta. Ou até "Isso é contraditório, não acha?", no que eu concordava prontamente. Li em algum lugar que não é bom contraria pessoas quando estão em surto psicótico, estado esse cujo eu acredito fielmente que a Gween se encontrava desde de manhã. Quer dizer, o que foi aquele episódio com o Malfoy?

Falando nele, quando entramos na aula de Poções, vi que a Gween lhe lançou um olhar, no que o idiota retribuiu, lançando um beijinho. Prepotente, não? Bom, Gween meneou a cabeça e sentou-se ao meu lado, murmurando um "Controle-se!" muito mal interpretado de minha parte. Preciso dizer que isso só serviu para confirmar a minha hipótese do distúrbio mental?

As aulas seguiram-se normalmente, sem nenhuma interferência do Potter, graças a Merlim. Aliás, ele nem havia ido a aula! Fato este que curiosamente (e completamente sem fundamentos) me incomodou e causou preocupação. Estranho, não? Acho que o constante convívio com a Gween está me acarretando conseqüências nada agradáveis...

Depois disso fomos na biblioteca, fazer os deveres, e eu me dei conta que havia esquecido o meu livro de Transfiguração na sala comunal. E, bem, Lily e Transfiguração não é o que se pode chamar de uma BOA combinação. Nem com os diagramas explicativos daquele raro livro estilo passo-a-passo! Não quero nem imaginar o que seria de Lílian Evans tentando Transfiguração sem nenhum suporte! Ai, preciso parar com essa mania de falar comigo mesma!

Porém, quando cheguei na sala comunal, adivinha o que encontrei? (Lily, isso é um pedaço de papel, que não tem cérebro e portanto não tem capacidade de adivinhar droga nenhuma!). O POTTER, sentado numa poltrona, caído sobre uma mesa, dormindo E DEBRUÇADO SOBRE O MEU LIVRO! Bufei de raiva e revirei os olhos. Nem acredito que fiquei preocupada com essa injúria por ter faltado às aulas! Nossa, irresponsabilidade total: cabular aula para ficar dormindo!

Sem opções, fui até ele e comecei a sacudi-lo nada-simpaticamente. Sem abrir os olhos, o Potter soltou um muxoxo e resmungou: "Droga, Sirius, eu estava sonhando com a Lily!".

Preciso realmente dizer que fiquei estática e completamente abobalhada com a revelação? Bom, o Potter deve ter achado muito estranho o fato de as sacudidelas terem parado, pois levantou os olhos e colocou os óculos. No momento que ele me viu, engasgou e tombou da cadeira. Nossa, será que eu estava tão horrível assim?

"Obrigada pela confirmação muda de que eu estou horrível, Potter!" eu disse, sarcástica e nada simpática.

"Não, Lily..." ele disse, corando um pouco. Parecia realmente embaraçado. "Você está linda! Como sempre, é claro!"

"Você estava dormindo sobre o meu livro..." me justifiquei. Em seguida, me repreendi mentalmente. Desde quando eu devo justificativas para Tiago Potter? Desde nunca!

"Sem problemas, Lily..." ele disse, passando as mãos pelos cabelos num ato repudioso. Parecia escolher as palavras... Nossa, Tiago Potter embaraçado escolhendo as palavras? Essa eu não sabia! "Só... só uma coisa. Eu... por acaso falei alguma coisa enquanto... enquanto você tentava me acordar?"

"É, bem..." foi a minha vez de corar. Nossa, porque tenho que corar com tanta facilidade? "Falou...".

"Ai, droga!" ele disse. "Me desculpe, mas foi involuntário, e você sabe, não escolho sonhar com você, mas o que fazer se quase toda a noite você invade maldosamente meus sonhos e me faz reviver cada pequeno momento que eu passo com você? Me desculpe, Lily, e até não sei quando..." murmurou tristemente, realmente muito rápido, saindo pelo buraco do retrato sem que eu pudesse fazer nada.

Aliás, o que eu poderia fazer? Berrar para ele ficar? Implorar? Não, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. E, também, talvez tenha sido melhor assim... Talvez eu acabe por esquece-lo . Ei, o que estou falando? CALE A MATRACA (ou melhor, pare a pena) LÍLIAN EVANS!

Eu não sei direito o que aconteceu nesse tempo, mas de repente estava no dormitório feminino e a Gween entrou por ele impaciente.

"Ei, por que você me fez esperar... Meu Merlim, Lily, o que aconteceu?" é... acho que ela percebeu meu estado.

"O POTTER!" eu berrei, enquanto lágrimas teimosas caíram dos meus olhos. Odeio chorar na frente das pessoas! Mas tem vezes que não se pode evitar.

Ela sentou-se do meu lado na cama, pegou a minha mão e perguntou:

"O que ele fez?"

Eu rapidamente contei tudo para ela, com pequenas pausas para secar as lágrimas ou respirar fundo e recomeçar a falar. Ela ficou pensativa por alguns instantes até que disse, numa seriedade e coerência que chegaram a me incomodar:

"Você já pensou que pode estar gostando dele?"

"O que é?" eu perguntei. Certamente havia ouvido errado.

"Lily, eu acho que você está gostando do Tiago!" disse Gween, erguendo o braço num gesto de vitória. "Claro! Veja bem, você apareceu toda sentimental depois que ele disse que gosta de você, completamente boba depois que ele te beijou que eu sei e agora toda dengosa e chorosa porque ele disse que estava sonhando com você, mas te deixou sozinha com a impressão de que tinha desistido. Claro... só pode ser isso!" disse, achando tudo aquilo brilhante.

Não sei porque, mas não achei a teoria nem um pouco brilhante. Aliás, até sei porquê. Pode ser coerente e tudo mais, mas não é brilhante. Não, porque se eu me entregar vou acabar sofrendo depois... e – PASMEM! – esse último comentário foi quase uma assumida dos meus sentimentos! Ei, que sentimentos?

Bom, depois que a Gween falou a aquilo, eu caí de costas na cama e, finalmente, depois de alguns minutos em que tentei me recompor, peguei meu diário. Não sei o que escrever. Tantas coisas estão passando na minha mente...

Dúvidas, receios, insegurança, perguntas, incerteza, medo, tristeza, e ah, sei lá! Acho que gastaria toda a tinta do tinteiro e todas as páginas desse meu livro de capa azul que eu chamo de diário para expressar o que estou sentindo.

Mas acho que, acima de tudo, estou sentindo um pouco de pavor. Assumir que eu gosto do Potter acarreta uma série de conseqüência que podem ser nem um pouco legais, e eu não quero pensar nisso. Por que eu não podia simplesmente me apaixonar por outro e ele desistir de mim?

Não, o destino tem que ser sempre tão imprevisível e... inusitado. Queria que ele apenas gostasse de mim como diz que gosta...

Ah, sei lá... Não sei mais nada! Não sei o que fazer, não sei o que pensar, não sei o que dizer... E ele simplesmente não sai da minha cabeça! Entrou na minha vida assim, fazendo eu não saber mais nem dos meus sonhos... Droga! Essas incertezas e certezas ficam prendendo meu pensamento, sem chegar a lugar nenhum! E eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa...

Pelo menos uma coisa que a Gween falou me fez sentir melhor. Acho que vou seguir o conselho dela... E tenho tanta coisa para pensar!

"Ele gosta de você. Eu sei. Entregue-se... aos poucos, fazendo ele querer mais. Ele já é seu, Lily. E daqui a pouco, será completamente seu, só seu!"

Bom, eu sei que vou me sentir completamente burra e inconseqüente amanhã, muito mais do que estou me sentindo agora, o que representa uma quantidade enoooooooooooorme de burrice e inconseqüência. Mas chega uma hora em que não dá mais para continuar fingindo uma coisa, e, bem, essa hora chegou. Eu preciso assumir... bom, aí vai:

Eu gosto do Potter!

Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh, meu Merlim, eu admiti! Isso é tão triste! Gween me diz para ver as coisas do lado positivo, mas eu sinceramente não vejo nenhum lado positivo. "Anime-se" ela disse "ele gosta de você. Muito! Eu garanto." Tomara que ela esteja certa...

Bom, acho que já foram devaneios demais por hoje. E, depois de um dia difícil como esse, eu preciso muito dormir!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Demorei, né? Mas finalmente estou aqui. Minha vida tá uma coisa. Trabalho, grêmio estudantil, colégio, festa, rolo, noitada, quase não escrevo. Mas finalmente recebi a betagem! Amores Marotos pode demorar um pouquinho, mas eu não abandonei nenhuma fic, viu? Hehehe... comentem, please! Beijos,**

**Gween Black**


	5. Acidentalmente Apaixonada

- Capítulo IV -

_Acidentalmente Apaixonada_

Eu reli o que eu escrevi nos dias anteriores. Eu acho que dá a entender que embora eu passe por várias coisas, tudo sempre acaba no Potter. E não é bem assim! Quer dizer, até pode ser um pouco assim, mas...

AHHH, EU QUERO MORRER!

Ai, droga! Eu li quando escrevi que eu gosto dele! Droga, droga, droga! Realmente eu estou me sentindo muito idiota e burra e inconseqüente e qualquer coisa que não seja boa!

Essa é uma tentação doce demais... não posso sucumbir! Toda vez que penso nisso (e penso nele...) versos de uma música surgem em minha mente. E não é algo que eu possa evitar...

_O que é que eu posso contra o encanto_

_Desse amor que eu nego tanto, evito tanto_

_E que no entanto volta sempre a enfeitiçar_

_Com seus mesmos tristes velhos fatos_

_Que num álbum de retrato eu teimo em colecionar_

É de uma música trouxa. 'Retrato em Branco e Preto', do Chico Buarque com o Tom Jobim. E, irremediavelmente, parece ter sido feita para mim. Triste, não?

Eu penso no absurdo disso tudo... Passei longos anos da minha vida negando com todas as minhas forças uma coisa que, num dia como outro qualquer, acabei por reconhecer que é verdade. Por que tudo tem que ser assim?

Por que eu tinha que me apaixonar justo por Tiago Potter?

Suspirar... é engraçado como cada vez que eu penso nele uma série de sentimentos vêm à tona, e eu suspiro. Suspirar... não deixa de ser irônico. É o símbolo dos apaixonados! Estou sendo pega nas minhas próprias armadilhas, e isso não é justo!

Ah, a Gween acordou. Vou conversar com ela. Talvez me sinta melhor...

------------------------------

"Gween... eu não sei o que fazer!" foi a primeira coisa que eu disse.

"Esse é o lance interessante da coisa, Lily. O amor é imprevisível. E é isso que o torna mágico! Imagine como seria chato se sempre soubéssemos o que fazer e como agir. É esse frio na barriga, e, por incrível que pareça, a incerteza, que torna tudo especial." Gween tem cada idéia...

"Pois eu não acho! Seria tudo muito mais fácil se soubéssemos o que fazer e como agir!"

"Eu não falei que não seria difícil, Lily. Tudo isso que você está sentindo, esse redemoinho de sentimentos, sem conseguir nem encontrar a si mesma, e às vezes caindo nas próprias armadilhas, faz parte do amar. Mas no fim de tudo, é o imprevisto que torna tudo colorido e maravilhoso como é. É a surpresa, Lily. A surpresa é o ingrediente secreto do amor." Sério, acho que ela devia escrever um livro.

"E se tudo não der certo no fim?" eu sei que é uma pergunta idiota, mas levem em conta que eu estava completamente emotiva e sensível.

"No fim, tudo sempre dá certo. Se ainda não deu certo, é porque ainda não é o fim!" ela disse, e de certa forma fez eu me sentir melhor.

"Obrigada, Gween." eu disse, e fui abraçá-la. Não seria o que seria de mim sem ela...

Depois nós fomos pro café, que foi igual a todos os outros dias. Isto é, nós comemos, conversamos um pouquinho, comemos, os marotos nos incomodaram, comemos mais um pouco... enfim, completamente normal.

E então fomos para a aula de Adivinhação e, por incrível que pareça, a Gween ficou quieta. Quer dizer, ela ODEIA Adivinhação! Mas um pouco depois eu entendi o motivo de tanto silêncio... foi quando ela me passou um bilhete. Ou, melhor, uma carta. Bom, eu colei a carta aí embaixo, mas acrescentei meus comentários. Essa caligrafia mais de lado é a da _Gween_ a normal é a minha, e a **escura**, que a Gween fez com caneta colorida, é uma música que ela me mandou.

_Lily!_

_Eu sei que você deve estar completamente impressionada e chocada com o fato de eu estar em completo silêncio na aula de Adivinhação _(me diz, ela lê pensamentos? Ow, que pergunta idiota! Ela sabe legilimência... mas, enfim, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, não é? Lily, Lily, isto é um pedaço de papel! Ok, ok, é melhor eu parar)_, mas é por um bom motivo. Afinal, escrever para você sempre é um bom motivo! Mas não vá se achar por causa disso, ouviu? Brincadeirinha!_

_Bom, acontece que depois de todo esse seu surto "eu-estou-apaixonada-pelo-Potter-e-isso-é-o-fim-mundo", eu me lembrei de uma música. _(Músicas... estão me perseguindo hoje!)_. Ela está aí embaixo... pelo menos as partes que eu acho que têm a ver:_

_**So he said what's the problem baby**_

_Então ele disse: qual o problema, amor?_

_**What's the problem I don't know**_

_Qual o problema eu não sei_

_**Well maybe I'm in love (love)**_

_Bem, talvez eu esteja apaixonada_

_**Think about it every time**_

_Penso nisso toda hora_

_**I think about it**_

_Que eu penso nisso_

_**Can't stop thinking about it**_

_Não consigo parar de pensar nisso_

_**How much longer will it take to cure this**_

_Quanto mais vai demorar para curar isso_

_**Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)**_

_Só para curar porque eu não posso ignorar se for amor (amor)_

_**Makes me wanna turn around and face me**_

_Me faz querer virar e me encarar_

_**But I don't know nothing 'bout love**_

_Mas eu não sei nada sobre amor_

_**We're accidentally in love, accidentally in love**_

_Nós estamos acidentalmente apaixonados, acidentalmente apaixonados_

_**Accidentally**_

_Acidentalmente_

_**I'm in Love, I'm in Love**,_

_Eu estou apaixonada, eu estou apaixonada_

_**Accidentally**_

_Acidentalmente_

_Viu? E aí, Lily? Se descobriu "acidentalmente apaixonada"? Qual o próximo passo? Bom, eu acho que você deve se entregar aos poucos, e quando ele pensar que tem você, você meio que pára tudo. Assim você vai fazer, aos poucos, ele ser completamente seu! _(Gween e suas idéias!)_. Eu sei que você deve estar pensando que eu sou louca – não que eu não seja – mas eu acho que é uma boa idéia. Você gosta dele, ele gosta de você – e não reclame ao ler isso, é verdade – portanto só há uma coisa a fazer: assumir e entregar-se. Aliás... assumir e prendê-lo. Lily, você tem que se dar conta do seu poder! Você pode muito! É só saber manipular todo esse seu poder ao seu favor. Na minha opinião você deveria, primeiro, lançar uma pequena indireta que faça ele ir atrás de você. Então você faz que vai se entregar e quando ele estiver certo que você já é dele, você corta o barato. Que tal? Podemos planejar mil e uma coisas para você fazer! Nossa, você que vai arranjar namorado e eu que estou animada! Loucura total!_

_Mas vamos combinar, ouviu?_

_E, ah, não esqueça de colar isso no seu diário! Hehe... é um fato histórico, afinal. Já posso até ver as manchetes dos jornais: "Lílian Evans, futura Sra. Potter, depois de resistir durante anos, finalmente admitiu seu amor por Tiago Potter. O casamento acontece no próximo sábado, na Mansão Potter. Será uma grande comemoração para os amigos e todos que mais quiserem festejar esse momento importante para a história do mundo bruxo. Detalhes na página 10." Não é o máximo? _(Ok, lembre-me de dizer para a Gween que esse vício por leitura está afetando seu cérebro.)

_Enfim, já vou finalizando. Você já deve estar com sono de ler isso! Na verdade, sei que não está, mas preciso de uma desculpa boa para parar de escrever, não é? E não esqueça: antes do jantar, dormitório feminino, reunião sobre "como prender o Potter". Você não pode faltar! Beijos enormes!_

_Gween_

Enfim, não pude fazer nada se não o que ela me disse, não é? E curiosamente eu me vi, antes do jantar, no dormitório feminino para a sessão 'como prender o Potter', como a Gween chamou. Me diz, eu estou ficando louca? É claro que estou, estou perguntando coisas para um pedaço de papel!

Eu entrei no dormitório completamente sem ação.

"E então?" ela disse.

"Eu pensei que fosse você a dizer o que eu deveria fazer!"

"Bom... para começo de conversa, acho que você deveria dar uma indireta. Não muito direta, sabe, algo que fique meio subentendido."

"Tipo...?"

"Ah, sei lá. Você podia pedir ajuda no dever de Transfiguração. Ou então fingir que a McGonagall quer falar com ele e trancar-se com ele numa sala."

"Ei, Gween, você está bem?" eu botei a mão na testa dela, mostrando claramente que eu não gostei nem um pouco da idéia.

"Preste atenção: ele vai querer dar em cima de você, e aí, quando ele te beijar, você curte um pouco. Depois interrompe e diz alguma coisa, como 'Deu por hoje, Potter.'. O que acha?"

"Acho que não vou conseguir resistir!" murmurei desanimada.

"Para conseguir o que se quer, é preciso se esforçar. Vamos, eu sei que você consegue!"

"Você pode até saber, mas eu não!" resmunguei.

"Levante-se, bote uma roupa bem sexy e eu quero ver você se insinuando para o Potter na hora do jantar!"

"O QUÊ?" deu para notar que eu fiquei apavorada?

Ela jogou uma blusa preta decotada e uma saia preta até o joelho.

"Então, você bota isso, a capa do colégio, e quando estiver sozinha com ele reclama do calor. Que tal?"

"Gween, você está louca?"

"Ah, Lily, deixa de frescura!" ela reclamou, e começou a me forçar a trocar de roupa.

E? Eu acabei fazendo o que ela queria. E o saldo? Completamente positivo! Tá, eu vou contar.

Eu sentei na mesa do jantar como sempre faço, e o Potter sentou-se do meu lado.

"Ei, Lily."

"Potter!" eu resmunguei com desgosto. Precisava manter a pose, não é?

"Acho que já está na hora de você me chamar de Tiago."

"Eu não acho, _Potter._" Eu disse, para provocar.

"Lily, Lily..." ele começou a cochichar no meu ouvido. Preciso dizer que fiquei totalmente arrepiada? "Você tem uma mania que realmente me irrita, que é me contrariar."

"O que eu posso fazer se é essa minha diversão?" comentei, com desgosto.

"Façamos assim... cada vez que você me contrariar por orgulho, vai receber um daqueles que recebeu há dois dias. Sabe? Molhado, que envolve boca, língua e é muito bom."

"Cale a boca, _Potter!_"

"Sabe, sou capaz de jurar que você está fazendo isso de propósito."

"Deixe de ser idiota, _Potter._" Sabe, o que a Gween disse sobre provocar parece ser bem verdade...

Ele permaneceu quieto até o final da refeição. Nos levantamos todos juntos – isto é, eu, a Gween e os marotos – e seguimos para a sala comunal. Quer dizer, _deveríamos_ seguir para a sala comunal.

O Potter simplesmente me puxou e começou a me arrastar para um lugar sei eu onde é. Finalmente parou de andar em uma sala completamente estranha, que eu não faço a mínima idéia de onde seja. Rezei para que ainda estivéssemos no castelo, pois a quantidade de passagens e lugares que eu não conhecia que percorremos era enorme!

"Isso já está passando dos limites, Potter!"

"Lily, você não está cansada me provocar, não?" ele perguntou, ignorando meu comentário.

"Eu, provocando?" comentei, umedecendo os lábios com a língua. Alguns dos truques que a Gween me ensinou realmente valem a pena!

Ele me puxou com força, mas eu resisti.

"Me solta, Potter, você está me deixando com calor!"

"Ah, é?" ele disse, malicioso. "Sem problemas..." e desafivelou a minha capa de Hogwarts, no que eu lancei o meu melhor olhar mortífero. "Nossa, ruivinha, isso tudo para mim?" comentou, passando os olhos pelo meu corpo. "Estou surpreso..." disse, me puxando para mais perto.

"Potter, me solta!"

"Esqueceu da minha promessa?" perguntou, beijando meu pescoço. "Sabe, eu não entendo por que você se esforça tanto para negar, se é óbvio que o que eu mais quero é ter você ao meu lado." Roçou os lábios no meu rosto e logo assaltou minha boca.

Senti aqueles lábios tão esperados explorarem novamente minha boca, com aquela sensualidade tão conhecida e desejada. Sabe, eu tinha esperança de que o beijo do Potter não fosse exatamente como eu imaginava. E não era. Era muito melhor!

Acho que ficamos uns dez minutos naquelas. E eu mergulhada no redemoinho de emoções, o coração batendo forte, completamente envolvida. Mas aí lembrei do que a Gween disse, e interrompi o contato.

"Não acha que já é o suficiente por hoje?" comentei.

"Sinceramente, não." ele murmurou rouco, tentando voltar aos meus lábios. Mas eu desviei. "Ei, não pense que já pode ir!" ele protestou. "Não acha que já brincou demais comigo?"

"Me solta, Potter." eu pedi, no que ele concedeu.

"Pare de me enlouquecer, pare de me confundir!" ele pediu.

"Você fica tão bonitinho quando está carente..." eu falei, para provocá-lo.

"O que você disse?"

"Nada não, Potter. Até amanhã." Eu ia sair, foi quando me lembrei que não sabia como voltar. "Aliás... você me leva de volta?" perguntei, levemente contrariada. Esperava ter uma saída espetacular. Devo admitir que senti meu rosto esquentar, pensando em Tiago me olhando enquanto saía. Ah, droga, olha o que eu estou falando? Potter!

"Com prazer, ruivinha." ele disse, e me pegou na mão, me conduzindo por aqueles túneis intermináveis que eu achei impossível de se guiar.

Quando chegamos na extremidade do túnel ele disse:

"Ei, ruivinha... não quer me dar um presente por hoje?"

"Claro..." eu disse, e me aproximei. Quando estava com a boca a centímetros da dela, levantei a mão e deixei ela cair com tudo sobre o rosto dele.

"Ah, qual é?" ele reclamou, no que eu comecei a rir.

"Tchau, Potter." eu disse, saindo da passagem.

É óbvio que quando eu cheguei a Gween fez um interrogatório daqueles, e eu contei tudo para ela. Ela comemorou tanto...

Sabe, gostar do Potter parece não ser tão ruim assim...

Eu ainda tentei argumentar que não era _realmente apaixonada_ por ele. Afinal, como alguém poderia se apaixonar por aqueles cabelos displicentemente arrepiados? Pelos olhos acastanhados com um brilho maroto? Por aquele sorriso malicioso de lábios persuasivos e enlouquecedores? Ok, ok. Talvez eu esteja mesmo apaixonada, eu disse.

Mas eu vi que agora não tem volta. Porque eu estou irremediavelmente apaixonada...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Boom, como eu não consegui terminar Amores Marotos, vim postar Confissões para não faltar com a promessa de capítulo no início das férias ;D**

**Quero agradecer a todo mundo que tá acompanhando a fic, e principalmente aos que estão comentando. Obrigada pelo apoio, gente!**

**E deixem reviews, tá? Beijos!**

**Gween Black**


	6. Apenas Olhares

**Bom, finalmente o último capítulo de Confissões Para o (meu) Idiota. O epílogo chega em breve, acredito que no início de Janeiro. E dia 25 tem presente para vocês! Só não sei o quê...**

**Uhauahuahaeuaehaeuhaeu... espero comments, ok? Quanto mais comments, mais rápido att. E isso vale para todas as fics ;**

**Beeeeeeeeijo!**

**Gween Black**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- Capítulo V -

_Apenas Olhares_

Sabe, hoje o dia começou como aqueles dias que parecem surpreendentemente normais, mas acabam sendo completamente estranhos. Ou improváveis. Eu me acordei como sempre bem cedo, tomei banho e acordei a Gween.

"Gween, levanta." Nada. Nem se mexeu. "Que roupa eu boto?" ela simplesmente pulou da cama quando eu falei essa frase. É assim que ela reage quando eu estou precisando de ajuda, é?

"Ow, ow, ow. Eu ouvi isso? Lílian Evans querendo saber que roupa botar?? Isso não era um tipo de futilidade de patricinhas nojentas e esnobes, Lily?" como ela consegue decorar cada coisa que eu digo pra depois usar contra mim?

"Ah, Gween, não enche. Levanta e diz que roupa eu uso."

Ela levantou com calma, tomou banho – enquanto eu esperava só de toalha, diga-se de passagem – e sentou do meu lado.

"O que você quer parecer? A garota frágil?" ela sorriu inocente. "Alegre e espontânea?" deu um sorrisinho e um gritinho. "Ou moderadamente sedutora?" deu um sorriso malicioso e lançou um olhar do tipo 'não-tenho-mais-idade-pra-brincar-de-esconde-esconde-então-vem-me-pegar'.

"Ah, sei lá. O que você acha?"

"Tá legal." ela abriu o meu roupeiro e começou a vasculhar dentro dele. "Você não tem nada de útil, não?" perguntou. "Só estilo para estudos e casual. Cadê a ousadia grifinória, Lily?" eu simplesmente revirei os olhos, no que ela continuou. "Tá legal. Se eu fosse você eu usava essa calça..." pegou uma calça jeans clarinha bem justa que eu tenho. "E essa blusa." Então pegou uma blusa dela, preta, com um decote ligeiramente ousado. "É uma mistura. Sem ser vulgar, sabe. Dá uma boa combinação."

Eu olhei para as roupas enquanto a Gween vestia uma calça jeans escura e uma regata azul justinha com os dizeres 'Make love, not war' na frente. Ela adora essas blusas com frases. Então eu resolvi me vestir.

Depois de me vestir eu e ela descemos e sentamos para tomar café.

"Bom dia, Lily." preciso mesmo dizer quem foi?

"O que você quer?" eu perguntei. Afinal, eu ainda iria manter a pose por um tempo, não é?

"Bom, repetir os fatos de ontem já um bom começo. Mas eu preferiria sem uma certa interrupção, e com um pouco mais de ousadia se possível..."

"Eu não estou entendendo, Potter..."

"Quer que eu parta para a ação pra ver se assim você entende?"

"Quer que eu te dê um tapa na cara no meio do café?"

Tiago riu, enquanto revirava os olhos. Quando me levantei para ir pra sala, chamei Gween e comecei a falar sobre a minha expectativa para a aula de hoje, e só uns três metros depois eu me dei conta que ela não me seguia. Completamente contrariada – eu odeio ficar falando sozinha – eu me virei, pronta pra começar a incomodá-la. Mas aí eu vi que ela nem tinha ouvido quando eu chamei ela. Afinal, estava preocupada demais em se desvencilhar de Sirius Black.

Não, eles não estavam se beijando. Mas, ao que parecia, Sirius havia envolvido-a pela cintura e estava... hum... acredito que fazendo cócegas nela. E – eu não vou dizer "a coitada" porque aposto que ela está se divertindo muito – ela estava tentando se desvencilhar.

Revirei os olhos, achando graça naquilo tudo, enquanto eu via Gween conseguir se soltar e me seguir.

"Fazendo sucesso, hein?" brinquei com ela.

"Você não imagina como!" respondeu, dividida entre a diversão, o convencimento à la Gween e a irritação.

"E roubando meu lugar, é?" Gween virou-se para mim quando eu disse isso, sem entender. Então eu expliquei: "Eu que estou apaixonada."

"Ah, Lily, cala a boca." Ela retrucou. "Se não tiver nada melhor pra fazer." Completou, no que eu ri. A Gween às vezes é tão previsível...

Enfim, deixei-a mergulhar em seus próprios devaneios, enquanto seguíamos para a aula de transfiguração. Agora pensando, nem me lembro direito sobre o que foi. Tem tantas outras coisas na minha cabeça...

Ah, tá legal. Eu realmente não quero contar o que aconteceu no dia. Que importância faz que o almoço estava normal e que eu me confrontei com Tiago nesse horário também? E que o prof. Flitwick elogiou meu desempenho no feitiço do nível dos N.I.E.M.s que ele ensinou hoje? Ou que a Gween desapareceu na hora da janta e apareceu uma hora depois na sala comunal, ao lado de Sirius Black?

Ah, não, isso aqui tem importância sim. E por isso que quando ela chegou eu peguei o braço dela e levei Gween correndo até o dormitório feminino.

"Tá legal. EXPLIQUE-SE." Eu disse, no melhor estilo interrogatório.

"O quê, exatamente?" ela perguntou. Não é ótima atriz?

"Absolutamente não sei." Eu fiz uma daquelas caras inocentes que ela faz quando quer me incriminar, e resolvi usar a estratégia dela. "Quem sabe eu estou falando do fato que você simplesmente NÃO apareceu para jantar? E, principalmente, apareceu uma hora depois. _Ao lado de Sirius Black!_"

"Ahh..." ela falou. "É isso." Que tipo de pessoa ela é? É isso. É isso. É ISSO?! Ok, ok. Me acalmei. Mas enfim, desde quando ela diz isso com tanta... indiferença???

"Tá, Gween!! Me diz!!" eu pedi. Tá legal. Eu implorei.

"Eu juro, Lily." Se ela começou assim, é porque eu não ia acreditar. "A gente estava _só_ conversando. Não aconteceu nada." Não disse?

"Corta essa, Gween." Eu comecei. "Estamos falando de _Gween_ e _Sirius_. É fora do normal não acontecer nada."

"Mas não aconteceu. Mesmo." Ela falou, sentando-se na cama. E estava com a cara de quem estava falando sério. "Eu não quis."

"VOCÊ O QUÊ?" deu pra ver que eu fiquei surpresa?

"Não... eu acho que eu não estou preparada pra esse tipo de coisa."

"Gween... como... você... ah, meu Merlim!"

"Ei, Lily. Não é o fim do mundo. Esqueceu que hoje é... ahn... a etapa final do nosso infalível plano de conquista?"

"Eu não sabia que esse plano tinha uma etapa final." Eu comentei.

"Pois tem." Ela respondeu. "Portanto, é melhor se preparar."

"Gween, são... hum... já são quase dez horas."

"Você esqueceu que está sem sono?" Ela me lançou um sorriso sugestionador.

"Eu... o quê?" Ela é louca? Aff, é sim.

"Você está sem sono! É por isso que vai vestir essa camisola sexy e descer pra sala comunal."

"EU NÃO VOU DESCER PRA SALA COMUNAL COM UMA CAMISOLA QUE CABE NUMA MENINA DE CINCO ANOS!!"

"Ah, Lily. Deixa de ser fresca." Fresca? FRESCA?!

"Quem sabe eu estou sendo fresca porque essa camisola verde-escura tem um decote que vai até quase o umbigo e não tapa nem metade da minha bunda?!" Incriminei. QUEM ELA PENSA QUE EU SOU?! A Madonna?

"Cala a boca e veste logo." Ela falou, séria. "VAMOS!"

Eu acho que ela sabe lançar feitiços sem varinha. É SÉRIO. Porque ela sempre consegue me convencer do que ela quer. Aff...

"Viu, sua fresca?" ela me olhou. "Nem ficou tão curta."

"Há-há." Eu falei, _levemente_ irônica. Como agora. "Só porque tapou minha bunda não quer dizer que não está curta. Até porque MAL tapou minha bunda."

"Tá legal, então pode tirar essa camisola." ESPERE UM MOMENTO! A Gween disse isso? Ela disse para eu tirar a camisola se eu quiser?? Isso é perigoso. Ou ela está mal, ou ela está armando alguma! "Eu tenho um lindo SACO DE BATATAS que trouxe na cozinha, que tal?" eu não disse? "Mas que droga, Lily! Você vai vestir a porcaria dessa camisola sexy, descer, fingir que está sem sono e beijar o Tiago assim que ele aparecer, ok?"

"Gween?" eu perguntei. Ok. Tem alguma coisa acontecendo. E ela está descontando em mim. Oh, legal. Mas tudo bem, é pra isso que as amigas servem. "O que ele disse?"

E então aconteceu uma coisa que eu absolutamente não estava preparada. Ela de repente começou a chorar, no meio da cama do dormitório. Chorar. É isso mesmo. Chorar. Dá pra acreditar?

"Ah, que merda, Lily! Você não tem que se distrair! Eu sou tão idiota, eu não devia ter deixado isso acontecer..." ela suspirou, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas. Eu me aproximei para ajudá-la na tarefa, mas fui repelida com um tapa na mão. Ok, eu me aquieto. "Ok. Você vai assim, Lílian. Porque, vestida deste jeito, mas estimular os hormônios de Tiago. E você está sexy e gostosa." ela suspirou novamente. "E tudo vai dar certo."

"E quem garante que Tiago vai aparecer?" eu perguntei, temendo a resposta.

"Ele vai estar lá." ela disse, com um sorriso consolador. "Não se preocupe." ok, agora é que eu me preocupo.

"E você?"

"Eu vou ficar bem." ela disse, e eu tentei acreditar. "Vou mesmo. Vai lá e se acerta com Tiago, que se isso acontecer, você pode ter certeza que eu ficarei nas nuvens de tão feliz."

E, então, eu me resignei. Fiquei esperando acordada até a meia-noite, enquanto Gween lia um livro qualquer e eu folheava uma revista. Que, para ser sincera, nem lembro qual era.

Mas, oh meu Merlim, isso é tão perfeito... eu estava tão nervosa, tão ansiosa, e foi tão... tão.

Ok, eu vou deixar os problemas amorosos da Gween de lado, até porque eu sei que ela se resolveu. E sabe qual é a prova?? Nesse momento, enquanto eu estou escrevendo, deitada na minha cama, a cama da Gween está completamente vazia – exceto por um bilhete que diz: "Desta vez acho que não fomos apenas conversar". E, bom, vocês devem ter entendido, não é?

Enfim, coloquei as confusões que só ela é capaz de arrumar de lado, e vamos falar de mim. Uma vez na vida eu tenho o direito de ser egocêntrica, ok? E vou ser agora. Ponto final.

Ok. Eu vou contar. Mas é tão inexplicável... Tá legal, eu páááro de enrolar! Enfim, eu desci, com a DISCRETA camisola sexy que a Gween me obrigou a usar. Eu vou descrever como ela é para vocês. Bom, ela é de seda verde-escura, com um bojo de sustentação e um decote ousado, fazendo o peito ficar praticamente pulando pra fora. A camisola desce, roçando de um jeito gostoso no corpo, até logo embaixo da bunda, onde ela simplesmente termina. Assim, sem explicação. Me deixando com o maior jeito de... humm... vocês entenderam.

Enfim, eu desci, divagando sobre a poltrona gostosa em frente à lareira, com aquele assento macio, o quentinho do fogo que iria esquentar todo o meu corpo gelado – porque essa camisola mal cobria meu umbigo... Mas, quando estava em um dos últimos degraus, parei subitamente. Porque já tinha alguém sentado na MINHA poltrona.

"Potter?" eu perguntei. Oh, que coisa idiota de se dizer. Mas vocês têm que levar em conta o estado que eu estava: pra começar, sentia as pernas dormentes de frio. Depois, eu estava abalada demais pela figura do Potter, assim, meio na sombra, meio iluminado pelas chamas do fogo que dançavam de um jeito provocante no rosto. Daquele jeito, ele parecia tão... destemido. E... ok, eu não vou dizer isso. Não vou dizer que ele parecia "viril". Porque é muito coisa de... bem, vocês sabem. E eu ainda sou tão virgem, meu Merlim!

"É. É o que parece." ele sorriu. Oh, Merlim! "Humm... você não está com frio?" NOSSA, COMO ELE ADIVINHOU? Aff. A Gween me faz passar por cada situação constrangedora! Tenho que me lembrar de jogar algo na cabeça dela assim que ela chegar do tal 'encontro'.

"Eu pareço estar com frio? Pareço? Porque, se por algum acaso parecer, é só me dizer!"

"Não, Lily, é só que..." ele me mirou de baixo a cima, e eu senti o peso daqueles olhos tão marotos sobre mim, devorando cada pedacinho descoberto pela maldita camisola. EU AINDA MATO A GWEEN! "Você parece estar tão... destapada, se é que você me entende..." imagine, eu não faço a MÍNIMA IDÉIA DO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO!

"Não me lembre!" eu resmunguei, sentando no sofá que ficava ao lado da MINHA poltrona roubada. "Gween me obrigou."

"Como assim?" ele perguntou, risonho. Hahá, devia ser realmente engraçado. Ver uma garota de dezessete anos, aparentemente politicamente correta, que a roupa mais curta que usou ia pelos joelhos, vestindo apenas uma camisolinha decotadíssima e curtíssima. Hoho...

"A Gween às vezes não tem noção das coisas! Você tem que ver, Potter, ela realmente foge do normal! Quer dizer, o que foi ela naquela festinha para comemorar a Taça de Quadribol da Grifinória? Você lembra a mini-saia que ela estava usando? Era uma Gucci autêntica, acho que pagou mais de mil reais por aquele paninho. E depois ela tem todas as suas manias, ela só come um tipo de comida, só usa determinadas marcas – e Merlim, não sei de onde sai dinheiro! – só quer determinados garotos... e, bom, ela até é uma ótima conselheira amorosa, mas daí dizer que eu tinha que vestir esse TRAPO e me insinuar pra você, eu acho que é muita coisa! Quer dizer, eu..." e de repente eu caí em mim. "OH, MERLIM, O QUE EU DISSE?"

"Ela disse pra você se vestir assim e se insinuar para mim?" ele perguntou, levantando-se da poltrona e sentando-se no lugar do sofá do meu lado. O meu estômago deu um milhão de voltas, e parecia que o coral de Hogwarts tinha escolhido ensaiar logo ali.

"É..." eu disse, a voz fraca. Mas também, vocês querem o quê? Que eu consiga me manter sã e lúcida com aquele homem do meu lado? Já não bastava meu coração disparar e eu me arrepiar toda quando ele tocou no meu braço?

"E por quê?" sabe, eu acho que, além de egocêntrico, convencido e insuportável, ele é um sádico. Já não bastava me ver naquele estado, ainda precisava fazer com que eu ficasse da cor dos meus cabelos? Acho que ele entendeu, porque não esperou resposta. Ele simplesmente me beijou.

E que beijo! Eu vi estrelinhas piscando, eu juro! E o jeito que ele me abraçou... nossa! Me trouxe pra tão perto, me deixou tão segura... e também tinha o cheiro gostoso de perfume masculino que eu ficava sentindo enquanto sentia o corpo firme de Tiago junto ao meu...

"Lily, eu te amo." ele disse. E eu acho que, finalmente, eu acreditei. Porque o modo como os olhos dele brilharam quando disse isso...

"É, eu acho que talvez eu também possa te amar um pouquinho..." eu respondi, desviando os olhos. E ele me beijou mais uma vez. Com mais carinho. Me abraçando mais forte.

E eu cheguei a uma conclusão. Além de egocêntrico, convencido, insuportável e sádico, Tiago também é perfeito, no meio de sua imperfeição. Perfeito para mim.


	7. Epílogo

**Antes tarde do que nunca!**

**Espero que gostem. Feliz Aniversário para mim (foi segunda-feira) e Feliz Dia Internacional das Mulheres para todas nós! (não que eu ache que apenas mulheres leiam, mas estou desejando apenas às mulheres! Hasdnaduiashdsiusda). Beijooos!**

**Gween Black**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

- Epílogo -

_Querida,_

_É, Lily, você finalmente deixou eu ter acesso ao seu santuário de segredos. Finalmente deixou eu ler todas as suas confissões, seus sentimentos e impressões. Por isso vou ser sincero com você. No início, não acreditava que você sentia uma repugnância tão grande. Pensava que, no fundo, você se sentia atraída por mim. Mas, conforme o tempo foi passando, e eu continuava correndo atrás de você, e você continuava me rejeitando, eu me sentia mal. E vi que, talvez, eu não fosse tudo aquilo que pensava que era._

_Naquele tempo tudo era tão diferente. Não tínhamos as preocupações que temos hoje. Éramos dois adolescentes apaixonados – tá legal, apenas eu era um adolescente apaixonado... – e vivíamos uma época maravilhosa. Agora não temos tanta tranqüilidade, nem podemos ter uma vida tão despreocupada. E nem mais somos dois adolescentes apaixonados. Agora somos adultos. Adultos apaixonadíssimos... porque a cada dia, a cada segundo, o meu amor por você aumenta._

_Não vou dizer que tudo o que sofri por você foi algo completamente ruim. Não foi. Aprendi muito com tudo isso. Você me ensinou, sem saber, que o mundo não existe por minha causa, muito menos para mim. Me ensinou a criar algum tipo de humildade – eu juro, Lily, ela existe – e me mostrou que eu também posso ser solidário. Sua enorme sede de justiça sempre me fascinou. Como você conseguia, passando por tudo o que passava, ser tão justa e tão íntegra? Pois é, Lily. Você me ensinou a ser uma pessoa melhor. Me ensinou a te amar._

_E talvez por isso eu também tenha conseguido te mostrar a pessoa que eu me tornei. E, assim, você também acabou sendo engolfada pelo meu oceano de charme... oh, ok. A humildade. Desculpe. Mas, o que acontece, é que naquela noite em que você finalmente me beijou – e não apenas um beijo roubado – eu senti que ia explodir. Porque era impossível um mero mortal como eu se encher com tanta felicidade. Porque você era tão doce, tinha uma inocência tão magnética, um caráter insuperável... era impossível não se apaixonar._

_E por isso talvez eu tenha sido tão ciumento. Quer dizer, quem aquele idiota do Prewett acha que é? Só porque foi teu ex-namorado ele pensa que pode... ok, não é momento para isso. É só que... eu não quero te perder. Quero te ter sempre junto comigo. Sempre._

_Eu, você e o pequenino. Porque o resultado chegou, Lily. E é positivo. Nós vamos ter um bebê. E vai ser um garoto lindo, forte, másculo, maroto, inteligente e perfeito como o pai. Mas também vai ser justo, autêntico, solidário, capaz e perseverante como mãe. Ele vai ter os meus cabelos arrepiados, que vão te deixar completamente louca. E os teus olhos verdes, que vão fazer as garotas suspirarem. E eu, Sirius, Remo e Pedro ensinaremos a ele como ser um maroto. E você vai ver, Lily... ele vai conseguir uma linda ruivinha tão teimosa quanto você._

_É, ruivinha, talvez não tenhamos sido "felizes para sempre". Tivemos nossas brigas. Na nossa loucura, houve sorrisos e lágrimas, beijos e abraços, brigas e reconciliações. Pode ter sido difícil algumas vezes, mas foi, acima de tudo, absolutamente maravilhoso. E eu posso dizer que toda a vez que eu lembro que você é minha, e _só_ minha, eu me encho de felicidade. Porque fomos felizes acima de tudo, e continuamos sendo. Tudo o que eu sei é que, quando olho nos teus olhos verdes, ainda me esqueço de quem eu sou e a única coisa que ouço é o meu coração batendo acelerado. Porque minhas pernas ainda tremem, minha voz ainda falha e eu ainda fico nervoso. Você é a maior certeza da minha vida. Mais que isso, _é_ a minha vida. E, por tudo o que passamos e pelo que ainda vamos passar, por tudo o que você é, por tudo o que eu sou quando estou contigo, e, mais, por tudo o que nós somos e construímos juntos, eu posso te dizer que a minha única certeza é o meu amor incondicional e infinito._

_Te Amo._

_Amor,_

_Tiago._


End file.
